


A Good Teacher

by WestOrEast



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Cheerleaders, F/M, First Time, Loli, Multi, Pregnancy, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, big boobs, dark skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: At a private, all-female school, a teacher is being driven to distraction by his various students. Of course, no matter how proactively they act or dress, he'll at all times remain an upright example of what one would expect from a teacher.





	1. Chapter 1

  
I enjoyed my job as a teacher. It was satisfying to impart knowledge to the next generation, to help them prepare for life. The glow of young, inquisitive faces turned to me made me happy deep in my bones. There were just two flies in the ointment.  
  
The first was the pay. I worked at a private, all-female school. I knew what the parents were paying to send their young daughters here to learn, but far too little seemed to end up in my pocket. The principal, on the other hand, had a desk made out of marble.  
  
The second was Aria. She was only eleven, but certain aspects of her body could put a grown woman to shame. Her breasts, mainly. Her small size undoubtedly made them look even bigger than they were, but they still seemed huge.  
  
Frankly they drove me to distraction. The way they moved underneath her shirt, the bounce and jiggle, Aria’s chest had me entranced. It wouldn’t be so bad if she wore a bra, or wore bigger shirts. But as it was, I was certain her blouse would snap in two if she took a deep breath.  
  
It was a struggle to get through the day, when I just wanted to reach out and feel those huge boobs underneath my hands. To hear little Aria squeal and squirm as I showed her a whole new world of pleasure. I had to spend a lot of time behind my desk or facing the smartboard, most days.  
  
But not to worry. I had a plan to make every thing better. And today was the day I could implement it.  
  
Astonishingly enough, the school let men teach sex-ed to the all-female class. I knew this opportunity had been handed to me on a silver platter. Not only would I get the chance to impart knowledge to my class, I would finally be able to sate my obsession.  
  
Most of the sex-ed lesson was exactly what you would expect for a class of elven and twelve years old. Basic lessons about reproductive biology, with a smattering of the menstrual cycle thrown in. Fairly basic stuff, the sort of thing I’d done year in and year out for a while now.  
  
But towards the end, I moved onto sexual characteristics and puberty. And I had the perfect volunteer in mind to help me demonstrate what would happen to girls when they hit puberty.  
  
“I need a volunteer for this next lesson. Would anyone like to help me?”  
  
A forest of hands shot up. Aria wasn’t one of them, but that didn’t matter. I called her up anyway. She started, blushed, and looked around. I frowned internally. She really was shy. Well, maybe this would help her to overcome her unneeded sense of modesty.  
  
“Aria! Come up here.” There was a definite bite in my tone this time. Aria swallowed, the motion visible even from across the room. But she was much too shy and retiring to hope of disobeying an authority figure.  
  
Aria slid out of her desk and slowly started walking up to me. There was the usual buzz of side conversations that always sprang up the instant the girls had the chance to talk to each other. I ignored it for now. I had bigger fish to fry than enforcing a spot of discipline.  
  
I rested a hand on Aria’s shoulder, fingers brushing against her blonde hair. I stared at the class, quieting them down. Once they were settled, I cleared my throat.  
  
“As you all know, I prefer to demonstrate my lessons. And today won’t be any different. And Aria will be assisting me in displaying what I’ve been talking about.”  
  
I glanced at Aria’s face. It was bright red, which did not go well with her blonde pigtails at all. She looked nervous, and maybe even a bit frightened. Oh well, I’d soon put a new look on her face.  
  
Reaching down, I picked up Aria. She squeaked in surprise as I set her on my desk, facing the rest of the classroom. Almost thirty faces were staring back at me, eyes wide but interested. I rested my hands on Aria’s shoulders, fingers playing with the collar of her uniform.  
  
I let my eyes keep wandering back to her as I explained the next part of the lesson. The school uniform really hadn’t been designed for girls as well-endowed as Aria. Her breasts jutted out from the rest of her, even forming a valley between them that I had only ever seen before in bad pornographic artwork. And either the material was very thin, or she had exceptionally pointy nipples. Either way, just looking at her made my cock harden.  
  
“And of course, breasts are the difference between a girl and a woman that is easiest to spot.”  
  
And that was my self-appointed cue. My hands moved with purpose over Aria, plucking at her blouse. Her breasts had already so strained the fabric it was but the work of a moment to reveal them.  
  
They were even better than I had thought. I ignored Aria’s squeal as she was bared to the class. My attention was caught up in the lovely, lovely pair of breasts before me. They were so big, I was shocked she wasn’t wearing a bra, eleven years old or no. My hands rose up to grab them before I remembered the lesson plan.  
  
“As you can see, breasts can grow very large indeed. Most of you will never reach the size Aria is displaying, but don’t let that reflect badly on you. No matter the size, they will feel wonderful under either your hands or another.”  
  
And what better way to show that then to put action next to my words? I grabbed Aria’s breasts. The sound she let out was halfway between a moan and a shout. It sent a shiver of excitement through me, though that may have just been having the chance to finally get my hands on the wonderful globes that had taunted me for so long.  
  
They felt divine, underneath my hands. Warm and soft, my fingers sinking into them as I caressed them. Craning my head forward, I could see both my hands on he breasts, and Aria’s face. Her eyes were screwed shut and there was still a lot of red on her face. I didn’t think all of it was embarrassment, though. Good girl.  
  
Looking up, I stared at the class. They were all watching raptly as I finally got my hands on the orbs that had haunted my dreams for so long. I wondered how many of them would like to be up here, either taking my place or Aria’s.  
  
“As you can see, breasts can be very sensitive. Aria is feeling quite a bit of pleasure right now as I play with her chest. You can do the same, though it may be best to wait for puberty, so you can get the full range of sensation. Yes, Lily?”  
  
One of my students had raised her hand. She was looking intently at Aria, even when she started speaking.  
  
“Sensei, can I touch my breasts by myself, or should I find someone else to do it for me?”  
  
“A good question,” I said, nodding. “It depends. As Aria can attest to, it can feel very good to have someone else play with your chest.” I left a pause there for Aria to contribute something to the conversation, but she just softly whimpered as I thumbed a stiff nipple. “But there’s no reason you can’t do it yourself. Most people prefer to do such things in private, though, and you should _never_ do it during class.” I put a bit of steel in my voice at that as I swept my gaze over the classroom.  
  
If anyone noticed any possible hypocrisy, they didn’t show it on their faces. Actually, I wasn’t sure how many of them were even listening. Most of them seemed as entranced by Aria’s chest as I was.  
  
I kept up groping Aria. Her nipples were a wonderful contrast with her breasts when I got to them. And it could take a while for me to reach them. Her boobs were big enough I could let my hands randomly wander over them for a while before I would hit a nipple.  
  
I had enjoyed playing with Aria’s chest. Truly, it had been an awe-inspiring experience to get my hands on those delicious melons. But my cock was like an iron bar in my pants. I needed relief, badly. And as luck would have it, there was an aroused girl right next to me who should welcome something scratching the newly discovered itch she had in her lower belly. Everybody won.  
  
I unzipped my slacks and pulled out my cock. Even the brief contact of my hand around it felt good, but I easily resisted the urge to masturbate. There was something better waiting for me.  
  
Aria was light enough for me to easily pick up. She squealed as I held her up in midair as I sat down where she had been. I lowered her back onto my lap, the bottom of her blouse and her skirt rubbing against my cock.  
  
And there was something to think about. Perhaps on another day, I could use Aria’s blouse to masturbate with. Wrap it around my cock and pump it until I came, soaking the fabric with my seed. Then I’d give it back to her to wear for the rest of the day. It wouldn’t do to have a student attending class out of uniform, after all.  
  
For now, I just pulled Aria’s skirt up, revealing her thighs and panties to the room. And how cute, she wore blue and white striped panties. I wrapped one arm around her waist, while the other ran down the smooth fabric of her panties. I could feel the heat against my fingertips. And then I felt something else.  
  
I smiled. There was a hint of moisture underneath my fingertips. Dear little Aria was enjoying this more than she let on.  
  
“Good girl,” I whispered into her ear, quiet enough only she heard me.  
  
“Sensei, please…” she whined, her big blue eyes looking up at me.  
  
“Don’t worry, Aria,” I said soothingly. “I’ll make you feel good.”  
  
I pulled her panties to the side, baring her crotch to the entire room. I wondered how many of my students had ever seen the pussy of another girl before. They certainly seemed entranced by it, hardly a whisper to be heard as I demonstrated sex ed for them.  
  
I ran my fingers along Aria’s slit, warming her up. She made the most wonderful, enticing sounds. As she sweetly squirmed in my arms, I felt more and more arousal collect on my fingertips. I was sure she was already feeling better than she ever had before. But there was still a lot more to do. After all, if she was going to take something as big as my penis inside her, I wanted her to be was wet as possible.  
  
I started rubbing my thumb against her button. The way she stiffened in my arms at that almost made me cum right then and there. That, and the wonderful, wonderful sound she made. It was a stuttering sound, like her mind was shutting down and restarting as I played with her clitoris.  
  
Soon, little Aria had her very first orgasm. Her arms twitched against me as the pleasure welled up inside her and overwhelmed her. The look on her face was absolute bliss, for the both of us. She looked so transcendentally happy as the arousal I had stoked up inside her burst into an all-embracing fire.  
  
I held my hand still, fingers just resting against her lower lips and her button. Her chest heaved as she fought for breath, making her breasts bounce in a way that drove me to distraction. I brought my other hand up, still keeping her in place on my lap, just so I could play with them again.  
  
And Aria’s breasts were still wonderful to hold. So soft, so warm, so nice to play with. I slowly, gently massaged her as she recovered from her orgasm. Slowly, her glazed eyes refocused, and she became more aware of what was going on. My hand in between her legs could tell that she was still very aroused, and that meant it was time for her to bring some pleasure to me.  
  
I slid one hand underneath Aria. I picked her up and held her against my chest. That let my cock slid out, no longer trapped between our bodies. Grabbing it with my other hand, I held it steady, my lower head rubbing against her folds. I was so sensitive and aroused, I could feel some of her juice running from her lips down my rod. God, I needed this.  
  
I lowered Aria down onto my cock. I was achingly hard, and I needed the relief her body would provide me. My shaft slid into her wet entrance, before hitting something. It had to be her hymen. I shrugged and braced myself. This as going to hurt her, but, given how wet she was, it would just be a momentary bit of pain, soon to be subsumed in the pleasure she was feeling.  
  
I pulled down, piercing Aria’s hymen and taking her virginity. She cried out in pain, and I stopped, letting her adjust. Her hands flailed at her sides, batting against the both of us as she struggled to adjust to me. I took the time to explain to the class what they were seeing.  
  
“I have just broken Aria’s hymen. Most of you have it also. However, not all girls do, and, for those who do, it can be broken in the normal course of play or exercise. You can even tear it fingering yourself. Some people attach a great deal of importance to it, seeing it as proof that you are a virgin. They are wrong, of course. It is quite possible to have sex and not have your hymen break, and equally possible that your hymen could tear without you ever having sex at all.”  
  
Finally, her whimperings died down, and I felt the heat and wetness of her pussy grow even more intense. She was ready. So was I. In fact, I had better get started, before I shot my load when I was less than halfway inside her.  
  
I started lifting Aria up and down. She made a noise in the back of her throat as she slid along my cock. I couldn’t believe how tight her pussy was. It was like a velvet vice, clamping down around my cock. I was already almost feverish with arousal, just from getting to touch her breasts. This, in addition? It was almost too much.  
  
I bit my lip, and stopped. I was right on the edge of orgasm, but I didn’t want to cum yet. I wouldn’t have time to get hard again before class ended, and I wanted to keep on enjoying Aria’s body until the very end.  
  
As I let Aria settle on my lap, she made some cooing sounds. I looked down and smiled. There wouldn’t be any more protests from her. She was obviously enjoying herself. Her cheeks were rosy with arousal, and her face as she looked up at me was filled with innocent enjoyment. I was glad, I was worried she might have gotten hung up the pain from me breaking her hymen.  
  
After a minute or two of rest, I was ready to start up again. I was still rock hard inside Aria, but my orgasm wasn’t as imminent as it had been. I could keep on using her lovely body. But first, there was some things I had to do.  
  
The first of them was easy enough. I grabbed Aria’s arms and gently lifted them up. I laced them together behind my head, letting her hold her hands and raising her boobs up a bit. I should have set up a camera so I could get some tangible memories after we were done here. Ah well, something for next time, I supposed.  
  
The second thing I did was remembering that I was supposed to be a teacher, responsible for educating the children in my care. Sad to say, the thought had rather slipped my mind as I enjoyed Aria’s tight pussy and soft breasts. Time to get my head back into the game.  
  
I looked up at the class, clearing my throat. A few of them even looked back. But most of them were still as entranced with Aria’s body as I was.  
  
“Now, class. As you can see, sex such as what I and Aria are doing can feel extremely good. It is commonly held that a man putting his penis inside a woman’s vagina is the most pleasurable activity possible, though that does vary.”  
  
Another hand was raised. This time, it was Melody, Aria’s friend. She cast an almost jealous gaze at Aria before asking her question.  
  
“Sensei, will you be demonstrating with all of us?”  
  
There were quite a few cute kids in my class, but none of them were like Aria. It was easy for me to turn her down.  
  
“No, I’m afraid not. It would take too long to properly do all of you, or to discover what feels best for all of you. Instead, I have some extra credit for you.” There was the expected chorus of groans. “I want all of you to ask your mothers or older sisters if you can borrow their dildoes. If they let you, I want you to experiment, seeing what feels best for you.”  
  
Melody raised her hand again. I nodded, privately wondering when I’d get the chance to start fucking Aria again.  
  
“What if we don’t get them? What can we do instead?”  
  
“Nothing, I’m afraid,” I replied breezily. “That’s why its extra credit, and not homework. And if there are no further questions, I’ll resume the lesson plan.”  
  
Which meant I could start fucking Aria again. She made some different noises when I started back up. Before, there had been a faint hint of whining to her sounds. Now, she sounded needier, gasping as she bounced up and down my cock. From the way her wet pussy gripped my rod, I knew she was enjoying herself.  
  
As was natural, of course. The girl had a body built for fucking. Even though she was still young, it was obvious that nature had designed her take cocks. I supposed I was lucky that I got the first ever crack at her. And I was already planning to have the second, third, etc. rounds with her. Not today, probably, but we still had the rest of the school year together, at least.  
  
And when the end of the year rolled around? I didn’t see any reason for Aria to sever contact with her favorite teacher. I was sure she’d love to be the living prop for all kinds of lessons for all kinds of classes.  
  
But first, I should get her good and ready. And that naturally meant fucking her, certainly to my completion and hopefully to hers as well. Well, if duty called, it wouldn’t find me wanting.  
  
I looked down at Aria’s breasts as they bounced around. It was quite the sight, and they were moving around quite a bit. That was thanks to how quickly I was hauling her up and down my cock, surely. I knew how much they bounced around when she walked, and this was much more energetic than that.  
  
I really liked the sight. Maybe a side project would be to get Aria to stop being so embarrassed over her breasts, and properly enjoy what nature had given to her. No more trying to hide her chest behind books or the like.  
  
The thought of getting her to flaunt what she had was enough to drive me over the edge. I barked out a wordless cry as I came inside Aria. It was like a iron bar inside me had snapped, finally letting me spill out all the stress Aria had made build up inside me.  
  
I was pretty pent up. It felt like I pumped a gallon of cum inside her. It just kept on coming, my seed filling up her untouched pussy. And Aria was loving it in spite of her herself. She was staring down at her belly, as if she could see past the skin and muscle and into where I was covering every inch of her with cum.  
  
As I finally settled down, I could tell that Aria had enjoyed herself almost as much as I had, even if she hadn’t been expecting to. There was a dazedly happy glow to her as I slowly withdrew myself from her. Wiping my fingers across her slit, I smiled. There was plenty of cum there, but it was diluted with some of her own arousal. She had loved it, the little minx.  
  
And it was a good thing too. There was no way today was going to be the end of our time together. And maybe we could grown even closer.  
  


***Several Months Later***

  
Aria was back on my cock. She was almost a permanent fixture, really. I wasn’t complaining, of course. Who wouldn’t enjoy a big-boobed girl bouncing up and down on your rod? And Aria enjoyed it almost as much as I did. I’d become quite good at telling when she came, just by the way her body felt against and around me.  
  
And today was a good day for her. She had already cum twice, and I could tell that I was still a long way away from my own orgasm. I had Aria to thank for that, really. She had done such a good job, helping me train my endurance to last longer inside a tight, pre-teen pussy.  
  
Today, we were doing another in-depth look at sexual education. And that, of course, meant Aria was the star of the show. Today, I was discussing pregnancy. And Aria was more than qualified to be an assistant for this lesson.  
  
Her large belly slowly bounced as she moved up and down my cock. Her thin arms were cradling it, supporting our child as I slowly fucked her. And her breasts had, impossibly, gotten even bigger than they had been.  
  
That was thanks to the milk, of course. Already, still months away from the birth, she was lactating. And quite a bit too. When I wasn’t there to help her, poor, sweet Aria had to turn to a different form of relief.  
  
A milking machine. I had insisted on seeing it in operation, and, let me tell you, it was quite the sight. Aria’s small body, strapped to the frame, as pumps relentlessly chugged, sucking at her bloated breasts, siphoning her milk away. The sounds she made were adorable, and I hadn’t been able to resist pulling my cock out, letting her get a taste of my milk as hers was sucked out of her.  
  
But the milking machine was for when I couldn’t take care of Aria myself. Today, I could. Craning my head forward, I lifted one of her fat, milky teats. Opening my mouth, I fastened my lips around her nipple and started sucking.  
  
Aria made the most divine sound imaginable as I suckled at her. She writhed in my lap, unable and unwilling to pull herself off of me as I assaulted her at two ends. And as good as she sounded and looked, the taste was even better.  
  
Human milk tasted so much better than the store-bought stuff. It was so much more rich and creamy. I couldn’t get enough of it, and one of Aria’s extra-curricular tasks was to bring me the bottles of her milk she collected at home on the milking machine.  
  
I sucked as much as I could out of Aria’s breast, the wonderful taste washing over my tongue. Aria moaned, her eyes closed as I got her used to what the baby would soon be doing to her. And that would be fun to see. I fucked her so often while drinking from her breasts, I had trained her body to associate the two. She was going to aroused by her own child nursing.  
  
The flow of milk slowed down. I lifted my head off of Aria’s chest. Licking my lips, I looked up at my class. They were all looking back at the two of us, eyes wide and faces red. I could see several pairs of thighs pressed together, and even a few girls masturbating. Hopefully, they weren’t so aroused they couldn’t focus on the lesson. If they were, then maybe a C- would shock them back to their senses.  
  
“Now class,” I stopped to clear my throat. There was still a bit of milk there. “What can you observe about Aria’s body today?”  
  
A thicket of hands went up. I smiled. It was good to see so many of my students participating so enthusiastically.  
  
I did question and answer sessions with the kids, all the while having Aria bounce up and down on my shaft. In the middle of Lily talking about the breast I had been sucking on was smaller than Aria’s other, the blonde girl riding me came.  
  
She gasped out my name as her pussy squeezed down around me. It felt so good. It was a pity I wouldn’t be able to use it soon, due to the baby. But until then, I was intent on dropping at least one load of cum inside her a day. And Aria liked me doing so. The way she would look up at me, eyes wide and glistening, made my heart surge and my cock harden.  
  
Sitting on my desk was a very large binder. It was something of a class project. Everyday, we’d take three pictures of Aria; from her left, her right, and straight on. Then we’d put the glossies into the binder. We had built quite the impressive collection of photographic documentation of Aria’s body changing as her pregnancy advanced.  
  
As well as several other categories. Aria was almost ready to have a photo taken of my favorite one of the bunch. What her pussy looked just after it had been cum in. It was an interesting category and, as the only male in the classroom, it fell to me to prepare her for it.  
  
It was not a duty I minded over much. Especially not today, when Aria’s milk seemed even sweeter than normal, and her pussy tighter. I was doing my best to hold on as long as I could, but I could tell I was getting close to dumping a fresh load of cum into Aria’s pussy. And, sad to say, that would probably be the end of the fun for today. The homework wasn’t going to assign itself, after all.  
  
I picked up my pace. My hands slid underneath Aria’s rear, grabbing her hips to help her go up and down my rod faster. Then I had to pause so that her breasts stopped bouncing around. There was no way I was going to get her nipple in my mouth the way they were dancing.  
  
The taste of her milk once more filling my mouth made the brief wait in fucking her more than worth it. I started draining her breast as I started to fuck her again. This was so goddamned good. Was there anything that could compare to this?  
  
I still had a lot more milk to go when I felt my orgasm racing up through my body. The knot inside my crotch tightened as I bounced Aria up and down on my lap. There was no way I could stop fucking her, and there was no reason for me to stop.  
  
I pulled Aria as far down onto my cock as I could as I came. I wanted my cum to go as deep inside her as I could. She gasped and made a keening sound as my cock twitched inside her. I could tell that she was cumming too.  
  
We shared our orgasms, my cock twitching inside her as she tightened down. I had to let go of her nipple before I bit down too hard in my excitement. It was just so intense, feeling like my cock was going to melt as I came inside my young lover.  
  
Aria wasn’t doing any better. She was sagging in my arms, body limp as shudders ran through it. With one shaking hand, I stroked the side of her head, petting her as the aftershocks of orgasm ran through the both of us.  
  
I still had a class to run, but there was no reason I couldn’t teach it with Aria still on my lap and my cock inside her. I winced. Yes, I could do that, but I couldn’t have a student take a picture of Aria’s pussy after I had creampied it like that. (I couldn’t take the picture myself. That would be unprofessional.)  
  
Sighing with regret, I lifted Aria off of my lap. Aria didn’t like it either. She whined and clutched at me as I sat her on my desk.  
  
“Sensei, please. I want you back inside me.”  
  
I don’t mind admitting, that sent a warm shiver through me. But, being a teacher couldn’t be all pleasure. I regretfully ruminated on that as I selected a student to take today’s photo for the class project.  
  
As the camera flashed, I stared at Aria. She looked wonderful, legs spread, cum trickling out of her slit. And of course, there were her swollen breasts sitting on top of her growing belly. She was modestly looking to one side, but I could see her sneaking glances towards me. She was a picture of youthful allure.  
  
Aria really was my favorite student.  
  


* * *

  



	2. A Good Teacher: Ganguro Style

**A Good Teacher: Ganguro Style**

  
It was another year at the school. New students, a few new faces, and still me. I was still enjoying my job, even if the new year had been a wrench. It hadn’t been fun, seeing Aria move up to middle school and out of my classroom. But it wasn’t as if I could have held her back.  
  
At least I had a fresh batch of students to teach. Although it was a lot easier to teach them when they were willing to learn. Which brought me to one of my two major problems.  
  
I had one student who was quite the juvenile delinquent. Talked back, rarely did homework, didn’t show up for school most days. She was a real problem child.  
  
She couldn’t even be bothered to stick to the school’s fairly loose dress code. She’d cut off the bottom three-fourths of her skirt and made a habit of sitting with her legs so far apart only her desk stopped her from flashing everyone in the room. And her usual top wasn’t even a modified school blouse. Instead it was a bright green halter top, with shoulder straps somewhat thinner than a spaghetti noodle.  
  
And it was obvious what she was doing instead of homework. She had a deep tan, every inch of skin I could see a rich brown color. And she must have spent a lot of time bleaching her hair. There wasn’t a trace of her real color in a single strand of those pale locks.  
  
As for the rest of her body, honestly, there had to be something in the water. How else could there be so many well-developed preteens around. She had D cups (nothing compared to Aria’s, but still huge on anybody) that her thin halter top _really_ emphasized. And her microskirt did the same for her long, long legs. She was quite hot. And she knew it, which did nothing to make her more pleasant to deal with.  
  
My second problem was that I was pent up. Aria couldn’t visit me anymore, obviously. And that meant there wasn’t a convenient option around to get relief from except my hand. Or maybe there was. Maybe my problems could solve each other. In fact, I was sure they could.  
  
That was why, on a rare day when little Miss Troublemaker had decided to grace us with her presence, I held her back after school. I thought there was a half and half chance of her doing so, which was still better than the mental odds I’d given her of staying if I handed her a detention. And, for once, Lady Luck favored me.  
  
After the last student had left for the day, she was still there. Sprawled across a desk, surfing her phone and pretending not to notice me. Well, that was easy enough to change.  
  
I plucked the phone out of her hand and dropped it into my pocket. She looked up, a scowl on her face and a curse on her lips. I shook my head and tsked in disapproval as she tried to get her phone back.  
  
“What the hell, Teach? Give me back my stuff!”  
  
It was child’s play to hold her back, her arms uselessly outstretched as she tried to grab at my pocket.  
  
“Listen, missy, you’re in big trouble, and it’s going to get worse if you don’t shape up, understand?”  
  
She rolled her eyes, not caring a lick for anything I had to say.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, who gives a shit? If you’re just gonna blab about respect and all that, just give me back my phone and save us both some time.”  
  
I sighed, raising my eyes up to the heavens. What a world we lived in, where parents were willing to pay serious money to send their daughter to a private school, but not to use a lick of discipline. That was where I came in, I supposed.  
  
“No, I’m not going to waste time on a lecture you obviously won’t learn anything from.” A self-satisfied smirk spread across her face. I took great pleasure in wiping it out. “Instead, I have something better to use.”  
  
I reached down and picked her up. It was like picking up a piece of paper. Ignoring her shrieks and weak hands slapping at me, I carried her over to my desk. I dumped her on it, letting her land on her stomach. She disturbed some papers I had to grade as she landed. I briefly considered if that should be worth additional punishment. Then, trying to be fair, I told myself no. Anyways, she had done plenty of other things worth getting punished for.  
  
“Girly, do you know how much of a pain in my ass you have been?” I asked, using one hand to hold her down.  
  
“Fuck you, pal!” She screamed, wiggling around. “You’re all just a bunch of old farts who don’t know a single goddamned thing worth knowing! When I get out of here-“  
  
“Yes, yes,” I said, talking over her. “Fire and fury, lawsuits and jail time. Nothing you can actually bring about. And now to real business. You have more than earned your punishment. If you would like to apologize right now, I’ll reduce the severity of it. Will you?”  
  
She just glared at me, like I knew she would.  
  
“Very well,” I said, shrugging. “Let’s start.”  
  
With my free hand, I reached down to her waist. She squealed and tried to get away as I grabbed at the top of her microskirt. I also got a nice handful of warm, brown flesh. It felt good.  
  
It was easy enough to haul down her microskirt, off her hips, down her legs and onto the floor. Her racy pink panties were about what I should have expected. I hauled them off too. And it looked like she had a full body tan. There wasn’t a square centimeter of skin that wasn’t the same rich, brown shade. I had to say, it looked good on her.  
  
Her long legs led up to a nice ass. It was cutely rounded, and I could easily get a handful of it. And did so. I kneaded her rear, feeling the skin and muscle slide around underneath my hand. She didn’t seem to have the same appreciation I did for the beauty of her ass.  
  
“What the fuck, man? What the hell do you think you’re doing? You let me go right now, or I’ll, I’ll-“  
  
“Or what? Whine that you got punished for your continual disrespect and tardiness? Nobody will care.”  
  
She let out a torrent of obscenity and kept on struggling underneath me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Spunkiness could be cute, I supposed, but this was just irritating.  
  
“Listen, Ganguro Girl, this will go so much easier on both of us if you behave, understand?”  
  
“That’s not my name,” she said sulkily. I rolled my eyes.  
  
“Really? I had no idea. It’s not as if I say it every day taking attendance.” I spanked her, watching the flesh jiggle. “And you’re rarely there to answer. Did you really think you could keep on getting away with that?”  
  
I didn’t wait for an answer. I lifted my hand up and swung it down. It cracked off a brown cheek. She squealed, and the one eye I could see opened wide.  
  
“Hey, come on, stop it.” It was already starting to sound like a whine instead of anger. How quickly she crumbled. I should have known she was all bark and no bite.  
  
I didn’t, of course. What kind of disciplinarian would let up just because a troublemaker realized she was actually going to get into trouble? She had a lot of bad karma stored up, and I was planning to have her expunge it all today.  
  
The sounds of me spanking her soon filled the room. I alternated cheeks, landing my hand on them and watching how her flesh moved around underneath me. After a while, her brown skin started to take on a dark red tinge, as the blood started flowing to it.  
  
Ganguro Girl (if she didn’t want to be called by her real name, I was happy to oblige) did not suffer her punishment gracefully. She kept on trying to kick at me, though we were too close together for her legs to have enough room to swing. She tried to squirm out from underneath me, as if a girl half my weight could escape when I was holding her hands behind her back.  
  
And the noises she made, well, they were quite entertaining. From time to time that old fire made itself known again, threatening to kill me and other improbable threats. Mostly, however, she tried to bargain her way out of this, or whined and begged, or said that it was other girls who were worse, and that I should be spanking them. I didn’t reply to any of it and didn’t believe a word of it either.  
  
The way my hand had started to sting meant it was time to stop. I brought it down one last time, filling the room with a final slap. Then I let it rest on Ganguro Girl’s rear. I gently squeezed, feeling her burning skin underneath me.  
  
“Please, stop,” she outright begged. There were tears in her eyes, but she still had enough pride left to not actually cry. I thought that would change with just one more spank but decided not to. “I’ll, I’ll be a good girl now. Just please don’t spank me anymore.”  
  
I snorted, and let my hand stay in place on her ass. The curve of it filled my palm nicely. I gently kneaded her, feeling her hot ass (both literally and sexually).  
  
“Really? You’re actually ready to be a good girl?” I asked, massaging her sore cheeks.  
  
“Yes, yes, just please stop,” Ganguro Girl said, shuddering. “I won’t talk back, I won’t skip class, just please-!”  
  
I smiled, but something seemed off. That shudder had started in her hips for one. I let my hand slid down, running along the curve of her ass. Then I moved it to the side a bit. My fingers instantly found some wetness.  
  
I smiled, letting my fingers keep on exploring. While they sought out just how far that wet went, I replied to her.  
  
“You’ll do what I say, Ganguro Girl? You won’t waste the money your parents are paying to send you here?”  
  
“Yes, I will,” she half-sobbed, half-begged. “Just don’t spank me anymore.”  
  
As she talked, I held my fingers up. They glistened, and I could recognize the arousal on them. Well, well, well, it seemed that Ganguro Girl was even more of a bad girl than I had thought. But that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Naughtiness could be enjoyable, in some ways. Like a girl who was naughty enough to get turned on when she got punished.  
  
“First things first,” I said, reaching out. “Raise your arms.” She looked confused but did so. I grabbed her halter top and pulled. It came right off of her, sliding over her brown arms and leaving her wearing nothing but a trashy, patterned bra.  
  
She shifted around underneath me as I fiddled with her last piece of clothing but didn’t do anything to stop me. Soon, Little Miss Troublemaker was completely naked. And she looked good. From head to toes, she had a uniform tan, the loveliest shade of dark brown skin that you had ever seen. I ran a fingertip down her back, feeling the heat of her body. But there was still one last thing I wanted to see.  
  
“Turn over,” I said, waving my hand. She hesitated but did so. She also scooted forward so she didn’t have to put any pressure on her ass.  
  
She really did have a magnificent rack. Chocolate boobs, with a pink nipple capping each of them. There was more than enough there for a man to have an excellent titjob, wrapping her brown boobs around his cock, and leaving her stained with some white seed. It was a tempting, tempting thought, but there was something else I was interested in right now.  
  
I still took a minute to play with her tits. They filled my hand just as nicely as her ass had. My fingers ran over her, and I smirked as she closed her eyes and squirmed. I devoted quite a bit of attention to her stiff nipples, running them in between my fingers. Finally, I let go and stepped back.  
  
“Turn back over,” I said waving my hand as I stepped around the desk.  
  
Ganguro Girl looked back at me, eyes filled with nervousness and anticipation, and still a slight hint of pain. She was very hesitant to do so. I got quite the treat, seeing her breasts get squished down as she pressed her body against my desk again.  
  
“Sir… you aren’t going to spank me again, are you?” Her tone was hesitant and pleading. “I’ll, I’ll be a good girl.”  
  
I smiled as I pulled open a desk drawer. I very much doubted that, or at least that she would stay a ‘good girl’ for long. Not from just a spanking. Luckily, there was another way to make her learn her manners.  
  
The reasons I kept a bottle of lube in my desk drawer were my own. But it was certainly a good thing I did so, since there wouldn’t be any other way to enjoy her ass. I popped the top off and started lubing up my fingers.  
  
“Ganguro Girl,” I saw her flush hearing her new nickname, “would you like to explain why you’re wet after being spanked?”  
  
She started, and looked shiftily from side to side. I could see her trying out possible excuses and snorted. So, she was experienced enough to know what ‘wet’ meant, was she?  
  
“Um, well, I, I…”  
  
“Very well, very well,” I said, waving her silent. “If you’re such a bad girl that you get turned on by spanking, I’ll obviously have to find a different method of discipline.”  
  
I ignored her muttered ‘please’ and ran my fingers along her cleft again. Yep, still wet. What a lewd girl. I shook my head in mock-disappointment as I started lubing her up. Soon, my cock and her rosebud were both glistening with lube.  
  
I grabbed my dick in one hand, and put the other on her back, pinning her down. She’d probably thrash around a lot during this, even when she realized she was loving it. I inched my hips closer and closer, watching as my dick edged towards her tightest hole. I looked up and saw wide eyes. She was keeping as close an eye on it as I was.  
  
We both shivered when the tip of my lower head came to rest against her asshole. She felt nice and warm. I took a moment to breathe in, breathe out, and then I pushed. We both groaned as I made her open up. It was tough, getting her rosebud to part, but the first inkling of heat I got from her was enough to encourage me.  
  
God above, she was tight. It was like a vise inside her. It felt good, though. Her rear passage, squeezing down on me, a pleasant, unrelenting pressure as I slowly slid another inch inside. And the heat? I had rarely sampled a pussy that was as hot as her ass was. I wanted to try more.  
  
“Remember,” I rasped, “this is what lewd girls get for getting turned on when they’re punished. This is what bad girls get for not doing their homework.”  
  
“Sensei!” she gasped, her eyes wide. “Sensei, sensei, please!”  
  
“Oh ho, it’s ‘Sensei’ now?” I asked, darkly amused. “Not ‘teach’ or ‘old man’? What could have brought about such a change in attitude?”  
  
“It’s big,” she whined, “it’s so big inside of me.” I could see tears forming in her eyes. And an exploratory finger told me that tears were forming elsewhere too.  
  
“Really?” I asked in mock-consideration. “But I still have another four inches to go.” I pushed forward, burying another inch inside her. And just like I thought, the wetness around my finger increased. She really was a little pervert, to get turned on from her first ass-fucking. Assuming this was her first encounter with anal, of course.  
  
“Teach! Se, senseiiii!!!” Her voice became higher and higher as she felt me go deeper inside her. She trailed off, lungs running out of air as I fucked her.  
  
By now, I had stopped pressing down on her back. Instead, both my hands were on her hips, fingers digging into her as I shoved myself inside her. I was pretty sure I could lift her up and let her weight drive her down onto my cock. That could be fun, but, to be honest, she looked so sexy right now, bent over my desk, I just couldn’t bring myself to move her.  
  
Well, I could bring myself to move her a bit. About half an inch forward, to be precise, as I jolted her forward, making her take a bit more of my dick. Every inch was feeling better than the last. The pressure was unbelievable, but still on the good side of tightness. I could feel myself tensing up, my body wanting to dump a load into Ganguro Girl. But I held myself back. She still hadn’t learned her lesson yet, and my dick would be a much better teaching instrument than a pen or any other impromptu dildo I could find.  
  
She wasn’t making very many sounds right now. I had probably driven the air out of her lungs, which was too bad for her, since I still had a few more inches to go. But I was willing to be reasonable. I paused, giving both of us a chance to recover.  
  
For me, it let the lust boiling inside me recede somewhat, though my cock remained as hard as ever. For her, it let her catch her breath, and maybe try to cope with the tree trunk I was shoving inside her. Her ass didn’t show any signs of losing its tightness.  
  
I made a mental note. If she ever ended up getting accustomed to my cock inside me ass, I’d have to start using a dildo in her pussy. I was reliably, if breathlessly informed that two such intruders produced much greater effects than the sum of their parts. Not that it had been relayed to me in such a dispassionate tone. It had more been like ‘Gah, gah, big, so big inside me Sensei! I can’t, can’t, ah!”  
  
Ah, the joys of research. At any rate, experiments with my latest student would have to wait for a while. Right now, I just needed to deliver a lesson to her, so that she would stop being such a naughty girl.  
  
And that meant it was time to start moving again. I pushed my hips forward, driving the last two inches of my cock inside her. Finally, I was hilted. The skin of my lower belly was firmly pressed against the curve of her ass. And it felt magnificent.  
  
There weren’t many feelings better than being all the way inside the ass of a chocolate loli. I took a moment to properly savor the sensation, to feel her rear wrap around my rod. But I couldn’t stay like that forever.  
  
I started pulling my hips back, slowly withdrawing from her. And I didn’t have any choice but to go slowly. She had a greedy, greedy ass, one that didn’t want to surrender its grip on my cock, regardless of whatever lies her mouth might make.  
  
Finally, only the tip my dick was left inside her. I looked down and smiled. It was quite hot, to see where our bodies joined, her heart-shaped ass almost wrapped around my cock. I debated whether I should start spanking her again, but decided not to. I would probably need both hands to get a good enough grip to move in and out of her.  
  
Now that I had claimed her rear entrance once, it was easier to do it again and again. Soon I got a pretty good rhythm going, sliding in and out of Ganguro Girl’s ass. And it still felt just as good as ever. She thought so too.  
  
While she was refusing to admit, her body was much more honest. Her hips were twitching, moving backwards to meet my incoming strokes. And her sullen crying had changed into breathy gasps. And long after the change had been made, she bit down on her hand, undoubtedly to mask a second set of sounds, ones that she couldn’t possibly deny were sounds of pleasure.  
  
I smiled as I kept on fucking her. It was always a good idea to mix the stick and the carrot. Maybe the two of them could become blended in her mind, so that a spanking could turn her on. That would mean it would become a worthless punishment, but oh well. Or maybe not. I could always spank her during class, in front of all her fellow students. And then send her back to her seat, with a stinging bottom, a wet pussy, and two dozen sets of eyes that would love the chance to tell me if she started masturbating instead of studying.  
  
That was settled, then. If, in the future, she become so perverse (through means entirely outside of my control, of course) that she got turned on by being bent over my lap, I could still punish her. Orgasm denial wasn’t the most common punishment around, but for a slut like her, I was sure it would be effective.  
  
While I had been thinking over my discipline plans, my pace had sped up. I was really slamming into her now, forcing her to take my cock once every second at least. Her entire body was shaking from the force of my thrusts. She had both hands clapped over her mouth now, and I could still hear the squeals she was making.  
  
I wished I could see the expression on her face. Sadly, her bleached hair was much too short to form into a ponytail, so I couldn’t simply haul on it and take a good look at her. And I didn’t want to pause long enough to flip her over either. I regretfully realized I’d just have to imagine the faces she was making as I fucked her in the ass.  
  
I decided she would have her eyes crossed, or maybe rolled up in the back of her head. Underneath her hands, her tongue would be poking out of her hanging open mouth. The cheeks on her face would be almost as red as the cheeks on her ass. She would have the expression of a fucked slut, a lewd girl who couldn’t believe this was happening to her, and was loving every minute of it.  
  
And the best was yet to cum. In, dare I say, a heroic effort, I still hadn’t cum, despite how good her ass felt. I couldn’t last forever, though. The limits of my endurance were quickly approaching, and soon I’d be dumping a thick load of sticky cum into her ass.  
  
I was quite eager to see what she would do then. While it was possible she had had sex before, I was sure nobody had ever taken her rear bareback. It would be a whole new world for her, feeling her asshole getting filled up with hot cum. It was good of me, as a teacher, to provide new experiences like this to the girls underneath my tutelage.  
  
I felt a quiver run through me. I was at my limit. Groaning, I pushed forward, burying myself as deep inside her ass as I could. It was almost like I could _feel_ the seed in my balls churning, demanding release into my student’s tight, wonderful ass.  
  
And so I did. I muttered her name as I came, dick barely twitching inside her as I emptied my balls inside her. I could feel the cum shooting up and out from me, coming out in pulses to paint her insides white.  
  
It got quite the reaction from her. Even behind both her hands, her long, low, drawn-out moan filled the room. A quiver ran through her entire body as I pumped shot after shot of cum inside her. Her hands flew from her mouth to clutch at my desk. That just made her moans louder, as she struggled to cope with the flood of semen inside her.  
  
My reaction was almost as intense. It had been a long, long time since I had cum so hard. I felt rather exhausted, like I had just run a race or the like. But I still had a duty as a teacher to do.  
  
I reluctantly pulled myself out of her ass, a flow of cum following my dick as I popped out of her. Slowly walking around my desk, I got a good look at her after her punishment. And then I smiled.  
  
I hadn’t seen many sluts as fucked as this one. One of her cheeks was pressed against my desk. Her eyes were rolled up in her head, and drool was running out from her lips. She did have nice lips, I saw. I’d have to get a blowjob from them sometime. And I’d even be teaching her a useful new skill, one that would surely serve her well in later life. Especially if she kept on the path she seemed insistent on following.  
  
I reached down in front of her face and snapped my fingers. She barely stirred, eyes not tracking my movements. I smiled, and reached down in between her legs. This spot should be more honest about what she was feeling.  
  
And it was. If I was any judge, she had had at least two orgasms while getting fucked in the ass. Maybe more, it was hard to tell how much of the arousal coating her thighs and dripping on the floor came from each climax. Of course, even one orgasm was enough. Just that would have been enough to prove she was a needy little slut, who loved cock filling up her rear.  
  
I stepped back to admire my handiwork. There was something to be said for getting some distance from your creation, to get the whole view, instead of just small parts one at a time. And so it was now.  
  
Ganguro Girl made a lovely, lovely sight like this. Her top half on my desk, her bottom half hanging off of it. And she was short enough (and, admittedly, my desk was big enough) that her legs were dangling, her toes still inches off the ground. And the sight of my white cum trickling out of her, running down her brown skin, was a lovely study in contrasts. Maybe I should take some pictures to use the next time I did art class.  
  
“Are you ready to behave now, Ganguro Girl? Are you going to be a good girl from now on?”  
  
She shakily stirred. I really had done a number on her, I saw with a smile. She blearily looked up at me.  
  
“Yes, sensei. I’ll do what you want. Just-“ she paused, obviously gathering her courage. “Just will you please keep on fucking me?!” The last came out in a hurried rush, and then she shut up, a blush forming underneath her tan.  
  
I smiled, somehow even more satisfied than I had been when I had cum inside her. Those words were music to my ears. I ran my hand down her cheek, almost petting her.  
  
“Of course I will. So long as you’re a good girl who does what she should, you’ll keep on getting fucked.”  
  
She fervently nodded.  
  
“I’ll do it. I’ll start wearing the school uniform every day, I won’t go out sunbathing, I’ll be the best girl you’ve ever seen.”  
  
“No need to go that far,” I said, amused. I like you wearing that slutty ganguro getup. And as long as you bring your text books with you to sunbathe, that’s all right with me.” I spanked her again, much more gently this time. “And as long as you keep on being a good girl, I’ll keep on filling that needy ass of yours up, alright?”  
  
She vigorously nodded. Her arm stretched out, reaching for her halter top. I tossed it to her, and she reached for the rest of her clothing, while trying to move as little as possible. It was an amusing sight.  
  
“And, and,” she shyly looked at the floor. “I could look more like a ganguro, if you want? I could buy some makeup and stuff.”  
  
I smiled, pleased at a show of initiative. I rewarded her with a grab of her tit, feeling a hard nipple poke against her palm. The way she shuddered was a real delight.  
  
“I don’t think that would be part of the dress code at all,” I said, mock-seriously. She sagged in disappointment. “If you show up looking like a tart, I’ll have to keep you after class and assign a punishment.” The entire time, I kept on playing with her boob.  
  
It was a treat to see the way her expression brightened. I laughed, sure that she would come in tomorrow so made up I’d barely recognize her. And then, sad to say, I wouldn’t have any choice but to punish her for violating the school dress code.  
  
I could already see her bent over my desk again, full ass wiggling as I spanked it. Hell, I could already feel her asshole wrapped around my cock as I fully demonstrated to her the cost of her delinquency. She’d struggle and whine, but that wouldn’t be an excuse to get out of a punishment. I’d just have to steel my heart to her suffering, and make sure she knew what bad girls got.  
  
It could be tough, being a teacher sometimes.

* * *

  



	3. Gimme The D!

**A Good Teacher: Gimme the D!**  
  
  


 

Another day, another new task on my plate. I didn’t mind, though. Not only would I be helping the school get some visibility in the community, there were some additional side benefits I was sure I would be able to enjoy.

 

It was sad that the school coach had broken both her wrists and gotten a concussion in that accident with the basketball hoop. But since she obviously couldn’t perform her duties from bed, the school administration had reached out to me to take her place as the coach for our cheerleading squad.

 

I had eagerly accepted, of course. I wanted glory for our school just as much as any of the students. And, of course, there were the additional benefits of getting to train five of those students on various matters. You know, this, that and the other thing.

 

I shoved those thoughts off to one corner of my mind as I looked over the squad. They were in a line, nervously looking back at me. I smiled, liking what I was seeing. Not only had the coach done an excellent job training them, they were all quite cute too.

 

And stacked. Very, very stacked. I thanked my lucky stars again that the girls at this school were all so well-developed. It really made teaching here enjoyable. The _smallest_ of these girls, Osho, was a C-cup. The sizes steadily increased up to Momo, the captain of the squad. She had to be a H-cup at least. She was also the shortest of the girls, which made her seem even more stacked. I was already thinking of the many, various ways I could enjoy her bounty. Later, though. There was more to this than my enjoyment.

 

I cleared my throat. They were all already paying attention, so there were no quiet conversations stopping, or wandering eyes snapping back to me. The coach really had trained them well. And I’d probably do even better.

 

“You all know me, so there’s no need for introduction,” I said, looking each one of them in the eye. “While the coach is at home recovering, I’ll be helping you girls train for the Regional Finals. I’m sure that with a little hard work and dedication, we’ll sweep the rounds.”  
  
I continued in that vein for a while, saying all the usual stuff about determination and that. Eventually, I got to the special training section, the ideas that I was sure would get the best results.

 

“While your uniforms already show off your best assets, there are ways for you to do so even more,” I said. And boy, were there ways. I had considered ordering new, skimpier uniforms for the girls, but decided not to. There wasn’t the budget for it, and paying for it out of pocket would have cost far too much.

 

“Remember, the judges at these competitions tend to be dirty old men. We’re going to use that to our advantage. Momo?”  
  
“Yes, sensei?” Her voice was bright and eager.

 

“I’m sure you’ve had training about how not to flash your panties or have your breasts pop out of your tops, correct?”  
  
“Yes, sensei,” she answered, nodding.

 

“Well, I want you to forget that. Give those judges plenty of eye candy. That goes for all of you,” I said, running my eye down the line. “I want every one of those pervs to see that you all have your own color coordination going on. Yes, Sora?”  
  
Sora had raised her hand. It was a bit early to be sure of personalities, but she struck me as a quiet type. For a cheerleader, at least. I nodded at her.

 

“Should we not wear panties at all then? If it will make the judges score us higher?”

 

I shook my head. I had considered that, but decided against it. Too much risk.

 

“No, I’m afraid not. A cheerleader who shows off her bare pussy while doing a routine is a slut. A cheerleader who shows off her panties while doing a routine is dedicated and maybe a bit too enthusiastic. Understand?”  
  
She nodded, fiddling with a strand of sky blue hair that hung down around her shoulders.

 

“Now, if there aren’t any more questions, let’s get started,” I said, clapping my hands together. “The finals are only a few weeks away, and I’m sure we all want to win them for the school!”

*******

The girls were still so excited I thought they were about to burst out of their skins. The enthusiasm hadn’t died down a bit ever since the judges declared them the winners. All five of them, Momo, Dai, Murasaki, Osho and Sora had been jumping and cheering and hugging each other all the way to the podium, through the various speeches, and on the way back to the hotel room.

 

Now that we were all here, they were still vibrating with happiness. I was pretty happy myself. Not only had the team I had partially trained beaten over half a dozen other schools, I had gotten quite the show.

 

The girls had really taken my advice to heart. Every few seconds, one of them was showing off her panties, or having her breasts bounce out of her top. And if they couldn’t get them back in without disrupting the formation, then they would just keep on doing the routine, breasts hanging out for everyone to admire. Murasaki had gone almost a minute and a half before she had the chance to stuff her double D’s back into her shirt.

 

That had been quite the sight. The way she had bounced and swayed around had been awe-inspiring. I had managed to tear my gaze away from her long enough to look at the judges. One of them was actually drooling. At that moment, I knew the school was going to win.

 

Of course, I knew it was only in part due to my advice. Mostly it had been to the dizzying array of flips and spins the girls did, and all the long hours they had put in practicing them. But I still thought my methods had given them the edge over more staid, conservative schools.

 

I noticed some whispering among them, quite the contrast to the last few hours of hyperactive celebration. Then Momo stepped forward as the other girls smiled at her.

 

“Thank you, sensei,” Momo said, delivering a bow that was absolutely adorable on someone her size. “Thank you for all you’ve done to help us win.”

 

“I may have helped, but you actually _did_ ,” I said. Still, thanks rarely hurt.

 

“Still, we’d like to give you something special for leading us to the regionals,” she said. Her formal attitude was almost too cute for words.

 

“Really,” I replied, sitting back on the bed. “And how could five cute cheerleaders thank me for my coaching?”

 

“You can fuck us!” Momo said. There seemed to be a bit of nervousness underlying her cheer. Fair enough, of course. “We all heard about how much you like us, so we thought we’d give you the most fitting gift possible!”

 

That was Ganguro Girl’s work, no doubt. My curvy chocolate girl hadn’t been terribly shy about the reason for her turn around in attitude. I’d even gotten a mention in the weekly staff memo for my good work reforming a budding troublemaker.

 

“You do know my tastes,” I said with a grin. And to think that I would have been fine with just having Momo let me sample her jugs.

 

“Yep!” Momo said, her formality eroding. “I’ll go first, as team captain. And then, uh,” she shrugged, “whoever you want next. Or who feels up for it.”

 

“That is fine by me,” I said with a grin. “Right here on the bed, or did you have somewhere special you wanted to go to?”

 

“Here’s fine,” Momo chirped. “That way we can learn from each other.” And I’d have a feast of flesh to look at, if somehow the school girl wrapped around my cock got stale.

 

I started undressing, grateful to ease out of my stiff collared shirt and tie. Momo didn’t get undressed. Not beyond reaching up underneath her skirt and pulling her pink panties off. It looked like I’d get to fuck the school’s chief cheerleader while she was wearing the school colors and watched by the rest of them team. Sometimes my life seemed too good to be true.

 

Momo joined me on the bed, smiling nervously. She stared at me for a long minute, until I was about to ask if something was wrong. Then she crawled onto my lap. Her small hands tried to push me down onto my back. Even with an athlete’s muscle, there wasn’t enough strength to force me down, but I went anyways.

 

Smiling, I propped myself up on my elbows, interested in seeing what she would do next. I noticed that the other four girls were paying close attention too. I wondered if any of them had lost their virginities yet. Then I wondered if all-girl team bonding experiences counted as losing your virginity, and if they actually did that with each other.

 

Something for later. Right now, I had an enthusiastic, big-boobed cheerleader straddling my waist, and I intended to enjoy it. Momo inched back, until I could feel her butt pressing against my stiff cock. She lifted herself up a bit and back, and then sank down.

 

And it was so good. My cock instantly slid into Momo’s pussy, splitting her walls apart as she sank down on me. She was wet too. Really, really wet.

 

But that wasn’t the end of it. As soon as she was settled on my cock, Momo started lifting her legs. She kept them straight even as they and her body formed a three-dimensional V, with her legs pointing off at angles to either side of me. Then she started leaning forward, her arms outstretched, reaching to her feet.

 

In about twenty seconds, Momo had grabbed her ankles and the only thing keeping her upright was the way my dick was inside her. I had to admit, it felt great. Not the intrinsic feel of it, so much as the novelty of it all. Why hadn’t I fucked a cheerleader before, if they could all do this?

 

The one downside of this position was that she could barely move. But that was solvable. I grabbed her hips, my fingers slightly sinking into her flesh. Getting a good grip, I lifted her up, pulling her off of my cock. She squealed, her tight pussy only reluctantly surrendering her grip on my rod. And then I lowered her back down.

 

I got a pretty good rhythm going. Not a very fast one, admittedly, but it still felt nice to have cheerleader pussy going up and down my cock. And it was a good thing that it felt good. I worked out, but I couldn’t keep on lifting something as heavy as Momo for a long time, not from this angle. The sooner I came, the better. And, of course, it would let me sample the charms of all the other students here.

 

And they were doing their best to sell me on their charms. Behind Momo, the other four girls were doing a cheer routine, just like they had done a few hours ago. The main difference was that they weren’t shouting and disturbing the other hotel guests. Other than that, though, there were enough exposed panties and shaking boobs to make any man happy.

 

Of course, there was a difference between shouting and being silent. I grinned as I listened to their chant, barely louder than the sounds Momo and I were making.

 

“Gimme a C!

 

“C!”

 

“Gimme a O!”  
  
“O!”

 

And so on. For once, it wasn’t Momo leading the chant. She was too occupied with my dick inside her. I didn’t know how many, if any, cocks she had taken before; since all five girls had lost their hymen’s during practice. But if she had ever had anything inside her pussy, it hadn’t been in there long enough to get her used to it.

 

Momo was making the most adorable face as I fucked her, strands of her pink hair sticking to her forehead and her side buns starting to come unraveled. She was biting her lip in a way that couldn’t have looked sexier if she had tried. A quick glance showed that her fingers were white with pressure as she held onto her ankles, desperately trying to keep her position intact.

 

It was impressive that she managed to maintain that tight grip even as I fucked her. She was repeatedly getting impaled on my cock, her tight, wet walls getting split apart as I lifted her up and down. It looked like she was overloading on pleasure, her brain getting filled with the force of my pounding.

 

Come to it, I was getting close too. Cheerleader pussy just felt too damn good. I lowered Momo onto my cock, gasping in pleasure as my shaft was fully enveloped by her. I breathed and out and shifted her around a bit, feeling my cock slide around inside her.

 

That did it. I bit my tongue as I came to keep myself quiet. I shot jet after jet of semen into Momo, unloading about a week’s worth of seed into her young pussy. It was like an ever-tightening knot inside me suddenly unraveled, freeing me. My hips bucked underneath Momo as I painted her pussy white.

 

She came too, her body falling forward, barely catching herself as she shook. Disjointed babble spilled from her lips, only occasionally forming complete words. The way her orgasming pussy squeezed down around me was simply divine.

 

But even as I gently slid her off of me, I was looking forward to the next round. The thought of four more eager teenagers waiting for me got my cock hard again in a flash. Even as Momo was still twitching in the after-effects of her bliss, I looked down the line, trying to decide who next to try out.

 

My eyes settled on Osho. I had just sampled the bustiest of the girls, so why not go for the smallest? And by small, I meant a C-cup, so she wasn’t remotely petite. But the question was, how did I want to fuck her?  
  
The answer came as I watched Osho do her routine, her off-center ponytail flapping around. More specifically, the idea came as her blonde ponytail hit her upraised leg, smacking against her yellow sock.

 

I really had to admire how dedicated the girls were to their color coordination. All five of them had panties and ribbons and such that perfectly matched their eye and hair color. Pink for Momo, Orange for Dai, a lightish purple for Murasaki, Yellow for Osho and sky blue for Sora. I had often wondered, during practice, how much time and money it took for the five of them to get clothes in the proper color.

 

I reached forward and rested my hands on Osho’s shoulders. She smiled at me, though she couldn’t spare the breath to actually talk. I tugged her forward, bringing her out of line of the cheerleaders. I noticed that they were still doing their standard routines, though the cheers they were whispering-chanting were getting lewder and lewder.

 

“Osho, can you do that move again?” I asked, once she had caught her breath a bit. “The scorpion?”  
  
“Ah ha ah, sure, sensei,” she answered, chest still bouncing as she rapidly breathed in and out.

 

Osho glanced behind her and then took a few more steps forward, giving her enough space to move. I took the chance to move behind her. She lifted her leg up behind her and stretched her arms behind her head. As Osho’s foot moved up behind her head, she grabbed it. Her skirt had ridden up, displaying her crotch, barely covered by her yellow panties.

 

I rested my hands on her upstretched leg and slowly ran them down her limb. I could feel her strongly muscled leg trembling underneath my palms. I doubted it was from exhaustion. Especially since the tremors increased as I slid underneath what the skirt would cover and then onto the smooth fabric of her cotton panties.

 

I pressed against her panties. I smiled at what I felt. Osho looked over her shoulder, a mix of arousal and worry on her face.

 

“Sensei? What are you doing?”  
  
As if she didn’t know, the little minx. In way of explanation, I pushed my fingers against her again, feeling her arousal soaking through her panties. What a good girl, to get turned on by seeing her coach and her team captain fucking. And, generous soul that I was, I’d even relieve that tension she was sure to be feeling.

 

I kneeled down slightly. I was too tall and Osho was too short for anything else to work. I was sure I looked ridiculous, but the chance at a blonde cheerleader was worth a blow to my dignity. I pulled her panties to one side and grabbed my dick with my other hand.

 

Her pussy looked even better than I had thought. Sweet and pink, leaking her honey as I prodded it with one finger. Osho groaned as I toyed with her, her whole body trembling. Well, no reason to wait around.

 

I guided my cock inside her, her pussy welcoming me. I slowly walked forward, burying myself inside her. I couldn’t get quite as far inside her as I had done with Momo, due to the different positions. But cheerleader pussy was still cheerleader pussy. Osho felt great, wrapped around my cock.

 

And she was feeling great too. I could feel the way her pussy was rapidly squeezing down on me, trying to milk my dick as Osho quivered. I moved one hand from her hip to her crotch. I quickly found her clit, and brushed a finger over it. Even over the bunched-up material of her panties, the effect was instantaneous.

 

Osho straightened up, her back arching in front of me. I could hear a gasping moan escape her as I lightly teased her nub. Her pussy clamped down on me, so tightly it felt almost impossible for me to escape. Not that I wanted to. Even just holding still inside her still felt heavenly.

 

I started teasing Osho’s clit more, enjoying the way she squirmed in my grip as I teased her body. I slowly thrust back and forth, but most of my attention was caught up in making sure the cheerleader came and came hard. I had a pretty good barometer with her leg right in front of my face. I could see how it was quivering, the vibrations picking up in intensity as I rubbed her clit.

 

Another excellent indicator was Osho’s pussy. I could feel it clamping down on me again and again, the level of tightness getting uneven as she lost control over her body. It felt damn good, but, having cum so recently, I still wasn’t close to another orgasm. Although I thought Osho was. I teased her a bit more, one finger circling around her button in slow, steady revolutions.

 

Osho obviously felt pleasure more keenly than Momo did. When the blonde came, she collapsed in my arms, slumping forward bonelessly. I caught her, laughing in disbelief. She had outright fainted, her eyes closed as her body shook in pleasure.

 

I pulled out of her. She was obviously out of it, and needed some time to recover. I laid her down next to Momo, who had been watching with obvious interest. The gleam in her eyes said that she was ready to get up and go. Normally, I wouldn’t have said no. But, with three more beauties still to sample, I had to pass her by.

 

“Momo?” I asked, in my best guiding teacher voice.

 

“Yes, sensei?” Momo responded, looking up and meeting my gaze.

 

“Your team is getting out of sync. Go set an example.”  
  
“Yes, sensei,” Momo said.

 

Momo tiredly pulled herself off the bed and joined the line of cheerleaders. She wasn’t displaying her usual enthusiasm as she led the cheer. I hoped she had thought to clean the cum off of her, or else she’d have some interesting stains on her skirt to explain.

 

But she was taking her place as captain of the cheer squad, leading them through routines as she should. They had busted out the pompoms, and I idly wondered if I could cum from those. They were soft, and the thought of getting to despoil something they would use every day had an appeal. Moreover, the thought of getting to despoil something, and them _knowing_ I had done do, had an appeal. I could already picture the identical expressions on five small faces both as I cummed on their tools, and then as I explained what they would be doing with them.

 

And now I could address my own needs. My cock was jutting out from my hips, achingly hard and covered with Osho’s arousal. I needed some soft, warm, wet flesh to bury it in. I ran my eyes down the line, trying to decide who to go for.

 

Finally, I settled on Murasaki. Her cute face was screwed up in concentration as she tried to follow Momo’s example. I could tell that she was flagging and, as the good teacher I am, I stepped in to give her a break.

 

I picked Murasaki up in my arms, prompting a squeal from her and giggles from the rest of the team. Even Osho, who was recovering from her orgasm, though not enough to get off of the edge of the bed.

 

Murasaki wrapped her arms around my neck, putting her face very close to mine. Not seeing a reason not to, I leaned in and kissed her. She eagerly kissed back, opening her lips and letting my tongue slip into her mouth. Our grips tightened on each other as we kissed, and I made sure to thoroughly plunder her mouth.

 

I didn’t bite down, since I knew Murasaki wasn’t the kind of girl to like pain. She had always been the quickest to tire during practice, and usually made a big production over how sore and stiff her muscles were. I had often thought about giving her a massage to loosen them up but had never followed through.

 

I might do that tonight, but only after I had fucked her and the rest of the team into the ground. And the question right now was how I wanted to fuck Murasaki. As I kissed her, I considered the question. Then the answer came to me.

 

Breaking the kiss, I carried Murasaki into a clear spot on the floor. I had a fun idea for this, but it could go wrong. And if it did, I wouldn’t want her to crash into the other girls.

 

I set Murasaki onto the ground and spun her around to face me. She looked up at me, her lips parted and her cheeks flushed. She looked almost irresistible.

 

“Murasaki, I want you to do a hand-stand, okay? For as long as you can. Oh, and take your panties off,” I added in an afterthought.

 

“Um, okay, sensei,” she said, obviously not getting where I was going with this.

 

But less important than comprehension was obedience, and she obeyed. In only a few seconds, she was on her hands, legs pointing up into the air. Her skirt fell down, revealing her bare pussy. Well, not totally bare. She kept her bush trimmed, but still there. Her pussy was framed by purple hair. And soon it would framed with white, I thought, smiling to myself.

 

I was pretty sure I could manage to fuck her in this position. Grabbing her swaying legs, I gently squeezed for a moment, feeling her warm skin and strong muscles underneath my hands. But I was far too hard for foreplay to keep my interest for long. I wanted to feel Murasaki’s pussy.

 

Luckily, my cock wasn’t so hard that I couldn’t bend it. I still had to stand on the tips of my toes to manage it, but I was able to get the head of my cock in between her lips. Angling my hips forward, I pushed my cock slowly inwards.

 

Looking over her body, down at her face, I smiled at what I saw. Reading an upside down face was somewhat difficult, but I could still tell that Murasaki was enjoying herself. The way she was biting her lip was too cute and her eyes were wide with the rush of sensations coming from her lower body.

 

Of course, I had to lean forward quite a ways to see all that. Her double-D breasts were hanging down quite a bit. It looked like she could almost suck on them, they were so near to her face. And even the slightest tremor in her arms made them sway around.

 

This position looked fun as hell, but it just wasn’t that great when it came to pleasure. I couldn’t get my cock in nearly as deep as I knew I could, and I wasn’t able to thrust very quickly either. Additionally, I was worried about Murasaki’s endurance. I didn’t want her to collapse at all, much less when I had my cock inside her.

 

Luckily, I was still pretty turned on from Osho. Who, I could see, had recovered and had joined back up with the cheer squad, although her movements were quite out of sync with the rest of the team, and would have brought a stern rebuke from the judges, no matter how often she flashed her bare pussy.

 

I turned my attention from Osho and to the current girl I was fucking. Murasaki’s trembling was increasing, and I doubted it was all from pleasure. She would probably collapse soon, and I needed to make sure I had dropped a load of cum into her pussy before that happened.

 

I focused on her body, letting her bouncing, swinging breasts fill my gaze and her sweet cries fill my ears. I could feel myself clenching, getting ready to cum inside her. My breath came in ragged pants as I fucked her, the upper half of my cock sliding in and out of her upside down pussy.

 

I sighed in heart-felt relief as I came. It was like a load off of my shoulders, pumping two girls’ worth of semen into Murasaki. My dick pulsed inside her as I sent load after load into her wet, tight pussy. I could feel her squeezing down tightly on me, her own orgasm spurred on by mine happening inside of her.

 

Almost before I had even withdrawn, Murasaki was collapsing forward. She landed on her face, though I suppose her breasts would have helped cushion the impact. That brought cries of alarm from everyone except her. It was even enough for Momo to stop the cheer and step forward to help her.

 

I beat her to the punch and lifted Murasaki up. The dopey, blissed-out smile on her face was a relief to see. I brought her over to the bed as Momo steped back in line and started the cheer up again. With half an ear, I listened to them as I straightened out Murasaki’s limbs and tucked her underneath the coverlet.

 

“Gimme a… ha, ha, L!”

 

“L!”

 

I noticed that their voices were getting raspy. I wondered how long they could keep going for, and if the team would call it quits before their bodies gave out. I hoped they would. As fun and ego-stroking as it was, it wasn’t worth any of the girls fainting from exhaustion (fainting from orgasms was another matter.)

 

Now that Murasaki was lying in bed, gently twitching, it was time to decide who was next. And, luckily, I was ready for there to be a next. I didn’t think my next orgasm would be anywhere near so potent and thick as the one I had just had, but it should still feel good, and I’m sure the girl wouldn’t complain about getting a pussy full of cum.

 

Sora was up next. I wasn’t going to be doing anything too exciting with her. Or, rather, it would be exciting, but it wouldn’t be exotic. There was only so many different ways to give a titjob, after all.

 

And Sora certainly had the breasts to deliver a great titjob. Her H-cup breasts weren’t really hidden by the sky-blue hair falling down around her shoulders. While they weren’t as big as Momo’s, I wasn’t about to pass up the chance to feel those pillows be wrapped around my shaft.

 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I appreciated the cheer routine the steadily decreasing number of cheerleaders were putting on. It was testament to their stamina that they could keep on going for so long, especially after getting fucked so hard. Only Sora and Dai hadn’t had the chance to sample my goods yet.

 

“Sora? Why don’t you take a break,” I said, speaking up as soon as their current cheer (professing their love for cum) had ended.

 

Sora glanced at Momo, who nodded. Instantly, Sora dropped out of formation, sighing with gratitude as she stopped jumping and spinning.

 

“Your legs must be sore,” I continued, spreading my own. “Why don’t you kneel down here.”

 

The way Momo smirked didn’t escape my eyes. She knew what I was planning, sure enough. And sure, her breasts would have felt even better wrapped around me, or at least been bigger. But I would only be coming back to her if I still had the energy left after doing Sora and Dao, which was an open question right now.

 

Sora, on the other hand, didn’t quite seem to get what I meant. And that wasn’t much of a surprise. She had always been the spaciest, least socially aware of the team. Well, she’d learn soon enough. She certainly didn’t have a problem kneeling down. She sat most demurely, her pompoms on either side of her knees as she stared up at me.

 

I looked down at her, smiling. I was considering how I wanted to do this. Her top wasn’t a very good fit for a titfuck. It covered too much of her torso, so I couldn’t just slide my dick up underneath it. And even E cup boobs weren’t big enough to fully accommodate my cock if it pushed it in from the front instead of from down below.

 

“Take off your shirt, Sora,” I said, waving my hand at it. “Let your body air out.”

 

“Ookkaaay, sensei.” It sounded as if she still didn’t know where this was going. Quite the shock, since she had seen every minute of me with her teammates. Then again, she was the girl who had thought a condom was a kind of glove for a single finger.

 

Still, she took it off and that was the important thing. I nodded in approval, especially at how well her blue bra presented her breasts. And supported them, but that was less important for me. I had thought about having the team go braless, or buying tops that had built in bras, but decided not to. Too much pain for one, and too much cost on the other. So the team had just had to wow the judges with how easily they could make a not-necessarily bare breast pop out of their top, instead of a certainly bare boob.

 

I let Sora leave the bra on. Her behind the back clasp system meant that I could slid my dick up in between her breasts without getting caught on any metal buckles. I rested my hands on her shoulders, drawing her slightly closer.

 

My dick was hard again, seeing a cute face on top of a sexy body so close to me. It was a little less hard than it had been before, and I knew my orgasm would have a lot less cum in it. The price I paid to fuck so many sexy cheerleaders, I thought to myself.

 

“Raise yourself up a bit,” I told Sora, gauging where she’d need to be if I wanted to titfuck her.

 

Finally, we decided on her squatting while I stayed on the bed. Enough room to work, and it wasn’t too hard on her tired legs. I’d take care of the movement, and Sora just had to sit there, pressing her boobs together.

 

I guided my dick up in between the valley of her breasts, already enjoying the soft, warm skin my cock was pressed against. Once I had my rod fully in between her breasts, I nodded at her. Sora pressed them together, wrapping my shaft in warm, silky flesh. It felt amazing.

 

I rested my hands on her shoulders and took a deep breath. I still had plenty of energy left, but there was a dull ache that told me that it wouldn’t last forever. So I better enjoy it while I had it.

 

And on that note, I started fucking Sora’s tits. Looking down, I smiled. I was by no means small, but there wasn’t even a trace of my cock to be seen, even at the limits of my upward thrust. Sora had completely enveloped my cock, wrapped up all of it in her pillowy tits.

 

I thrust up and down, feeling the cum and arousal on my cock get rubbed off on her, forming a nice layer of lubrication. Part of me wondered how much more easily more cum would make this go, but I discarded the thought. That would mean sharing Sora with other men. And while she, nor the rest of the cheerleader team, were my sex slaves, that still didn’t mean I wanted to have anyone else fucking them where I could see them.

 

Instead, I just did my best to get Sora’s tits as slick as I could. I wanted a nice good layer to help my cock slid in and out of her breasts easily.

 

Sora was staring down at her breasts in fascination. I was willing to bet that she had never gotten a titfuck before, and I hoped it was feeling good for her. A glance told me that it could be better, though.

 

“Move your hands, kid,” I said. “Your nipples will thank you.”  
  
She did so, and it was obvious when her hands brushed them. Her entire body stiffened and she took a deep breath. The blush on her cheeks darkened and I smiled, enjoying how much she enjoyed it.

 

“Just keep playing with those,” I told her. “I’ll do the rest of the work.”

 

And I did. My grip on her shoulders tightened as I fucked her tits, feeling my dick slid in and out of her breasts. It was a lovely feeling, good enough to send a thrill of arousal even through my increasingly worn-out body. I doubted it felt as good for Sora, but she could always masturbate later to the sight of me fucking Dao, however I ended up doing the last member of the cheerleading team.

 

And that probably wouldn’t be too long, now. I could feel myself tightening up. Just a dozen or so more strokes, and I would be giving Sora a lovely piece of jewelry. I wondered if she already a pearl necklace, or if I really would be giving her something new.

 

My own humor amused me, even if I doubted anyone else in the room would get it. I picked up the pace, burning through the last few drops of energy to pump my cock through the tight, warm tunnel of Sora’s breasts. I was actually rocking Sora backwards a bit as I fucked her chest. Her fingers were picking up the pace as she played with her tits, her eyes wide and staring as she looked down at where the two of us were joined.

 

“Ah! Get ready Sora! Your fat pillows have gotten me-!”  


Any further description of Sora’s chest was cut off as I came. My thrusts became irregular as I came, my drained balls finding a few more drops of cum to decorate Sora with. None made it out of the tight seal of her breasts, but I could still feel my warm cum covering inside the insides of Sora’s breasts.

 

It wasn’t much, but it was still enough. I sighed, and my knees buckled. I almost fell forward onto Sora before catching myself. Sora had either cum, or had gotten enough nipple stimulation. Her hands fell away from her breasts, letting my dick slide out of her cleavage.

 

Sora slumped back on her heels, her chest shaking as she panted. I patted her hair, my fingers pressing against her blue strands. I could see my cum trickling down her breasts and onto her stomach. It was thinner than it had been, and wasn’t nearly as nice as a visual as a pair of breasts covered with cum should have, could have been. Still, the knowledge that it was _my_ cum on _my_ slut made it a lot better than a photo on a computer screen would have been.

 

A disruption in the cheer behind me made me look over Sora’s head. The increasingly unsynced chanting had been getting more and more ragged as I titfucked Sora. They had been going for a while, I realized.

 

The cheerleading line had finally collapsed. Momo ended the two-level pyramid they were doing and sank down to the floor with a sigh. I snorted in amusement as she wiped her forehead, coming away with her hand beaded in sweat.

 

“Okay team, that’s enough for today,” she called out in a quivering voice. “Take a shower if you’re up for it and then hit the sack.”

 

Momo was already staggering towards the bed, and the remainder of the team joined. They streamed past me, obviously ready for the day to end. I was almost there too, but not quite yet.

 

As Dao walked by me, I grabbed her. She was so tired it took a few seconds for her to look up at me. The fatigue on her features was almost enough to make me stop but in the end I didn’t. I had already fucked every other girl on the team, and I was bound and determined to finish the set

 

“Dao, you’re quitting now? Don’t you need to do some cool down stretches?” I asked, smiling.

 

“That’s what a heating pad and aspirin is for,” she moaned.

 

I chuckled and was about to ask a question a bit less circuitous. But she preempted me.

 

“But sex looked fun, so I’m willing to do it with you. Just not a handstand or anything, okay?”  
  
“I think we can manage that,” I laughed.

 

As the rest of them team collapsed on the bed, limbs entwined and bodies resting on top of each other, I led Dao away. I turned her to face me. The glistening of sweat from all her hard work gave her body a nice shine to it. That, and her rather exotic hair color and style (orange, done up in two side tails and a pony tail) made me wonder what her mouth would feel like around my cock.

 

I didn’t spend too much time thinking about it, though. A blowjob really was something you had to work at to be good at it, not like a titjob or fucking a pussy. I was ready for another go at another pussy, anyway.

 

“Grab your leg,” I told her, showing what I wanted her to do as best as I could with my significantly less flexible body. “And hold it up along the side of your body.”

 

“Not behind me, like with Osho?” she asked, doing as I told her.   
  
“No, I have a different plan for you,” I said, smiling as I watched her leg extend.

 

It was a nice leg, warm to the touch. I could feel her muscles quivering underneath it as I ran my hands up and down it. It also pulled her skirt up, revealing her orange panties. I nodded in appreciation as I ran my hands down her leg, getting closer and closer to her pussy.

 

I knew I had a bit of a dliemna. I wanted Dao to feel as good as I did. But even though she had the most orgasm out of all the girls on the team, I wasn’t sure if she had the endurance to keep on standing on one leg after an orgasm, not after the long day she had already had.

 

My plan was to get her as wet as I could without pushing her over the verge. Then I could fuck her and _then_ she could cum. A perfectly fair system that worked out for everyone.

 

I reached down and tugged Dao’s panties to the side. Then I realized I didn’t need to get her warmed up. She was already hot to trot. My fingers came away wet, and the distance smell told me that it wasn’t sweat. I smiled and considered teasing her about what a naughty girl she was.

 

Then I decided that I’d rather fuck her than talk. I slid in easily, her pussy splitting apart to allow me in. There was no problem as I pushed my hips forward, filling more and more of her. From behind her, I could see most of her friends watching me fuck her. I smiled at them and Momo gave me a thumbs-up.

 

My cock was overly sensitive from all the times I had already cum today. It didn’t take long at all before I felt the familiar pulse inside me. My grip (one hand on Dao’s hip and the other on her upstretched leg) tightened as I thrust into her as hast as my aching body could take me.

 

I grunted as I came. There was a burning ache in my body that said that this was it, no more arousal would be allowed. But that was fine. I had fucked five different girls in one night. I could live with that. I sighed in satisfaction as I pumped what I had to admit was a thin and watery load into Dao.

 

By this point, Dao had let go of her leg and had fallen against me. She was panting and her entire body was shivering as I held her. Patting her shoulder, I lifted her up and brought her over to the bed. I sit her down and crawled in after her.

 

It felt nice to lay down, and I could only imagine how good it felt for the girls. They were lying in a mishmash of bodies, limbs, heads and torsos all draped over each other. I snorted and joined them, using Murasaki’s boobs as a pillow, something she was well suited for.

 

All six of us were on the bed. And I doubted any of us had the energy to even lift their head up. Not even youthful energy could offset a demanding, rigorous competition, followed by doing another cheer set while getting fucked. As for me, well, I kept in good shape for a man my age. But I still couldn’t fuck five kids and be back on my feet in an instant. A good night’s rest sounded like just what was needed for all of us.

 

And then, on the bus ride home? I still had plenty of ideas I hadn’t been able to use tonight. Most of them revolved around the girl’s getting to know each other a lot better than they already did. Although I should also spend some of that time getting ready for Nationals. The team would need an even better performance than the one they had put on today if our school was going to have the best cheerleading team in the country.

 

In addition to the endless practice of routines and maneuvers, I would introduce some of my own ideas. I was thinking that maybe a different sex toy could be on display for each of them. Sora could have the bottom of a dildo making her panties bulge, vibrators taped to Momo’s nipples would be obvious underneath her top, that sort of thing. After all, not only would the national judges be a lot tougher than the regional ones, there was the chance other schools might copy our winning strategy.

 

“Sensei?” Momo asked quietly. I could barely hear her voice over the soft sounds of the other girl’s sleeping.

 

“Yes?” I responded, keeping my voice as low as hers. I hoped it, whatever it was, was quick. I could feel sleep tugging at my eyelids.

 

“If we win Nationals,” there was a hint of nervous determination in Momo’s voice. “If we win, we’ll let you do all five of us in the ass.”  
  
Her voice rose to a squeak at the last word, before some sounds I interpreted as her shoving her face into the pillow. I smiled in the darkness. Anal, huh? As if I needed another reason to help the girls do well.

 

I was beginning to hope the original cheer coach would break her _ankles_ too. I could do a lot with that sort of time on my hands.

 

 


	4. A Good Teacher: Girl Genius

 

“And can anyone tell me on what date the-“

 

Even before I finished the question, Charlotte’s hand was sticking up. Internally, I sighed. Yes, it was great to have a smart, dedicated student in class. It was less great that she would answer every question I asked, not giving any of the other students a chance to interact.

 

Miraculously not seeing Charlotte’s hand (fairly easy, since only her fingers were sticking up above the head of the girl in front of her), I looked around the room. Finishing the question, I picked on one of my other students, who was obviously hoping that I hadn’t seen her whispering to her friend.

 

Charlotte’s hand sank down, and she leaned around the girl in front of her to pout at me. I easily ignored it. If I was the type of teacher to get swayed just because a student could look cutely upset, then I wouldn’t get much done, not surrounded by so many stacked girls.

 

And, of course, Charlotte didn’t know quite as much as she thought. That was a deficiency I planned to correct in the near future. In fact, right after class ended.

 

“Hewwo, sensei,” Charlotte said a few hours later. We were alone in the classroom, and she was standing in front of me, looking up at me with big, soft eyes.

 

It really was amazing, I knew. Not only was Charlotte smart enough to skip several grades to end up in my class, she was even more well-endowed than most of her classmates. And they were all very well-developed girls! She really was just too cute, especially since she was so innocent, she didn’t even understand why she should keep her legs closed while wearing a skirt that ended above her knees.

 

That would have been an excellent reason to put her in the front row, but her classmates thought she was just as cute as I did. And since there were plenty of other sources of eyecandy in the class (Ganguro Girl was quite happy to show off that body paint could replace panties), I had put Charlotte in the middle of the seating chart, letting her older classmates fawn and dote over her. It was almost as amusing watching her try to act mature as it was to watch her classmates try to get her to act childish.

 

“Charlotte, according to your transcript, you haven’t had any sexual education classes, have you?”  
  
She shook her head, making her blonde curls whip from side to side. Her big blue eyes suddenly looked worried at the thought of not knowing something. Luckily, nice guy and dedicated teacher that I was, I was more than willing to help her out.

 

“No, thenthei,” she said. “Can I, can I learn somehow? I don’t wanna, want to fall behind on my studies.” There was a faint grimace on her face as her words momentarily sounded as childish as she looked. That desire to act older than she was (or, at least, how she thought girls older than her should act) was yet another endearing thing about her.

 

Well, that was practically an engraved invitation, wasn’t it? There was no possible way I could pass this up, not that I wanted to. I smiled down at her, and resisted the urge to pat her on the head.

 

“Of course, Charlotte,” I said with a smile. “That’s why you’re here, to learn all kinds of things.”

 

I kicked my chair out from behind the desk. Coming to a halt in front of her, I looked her up and down and smiled. Damn, it should be illegal for a girl this cute to have breasts this big. How could anyone control themselves around her?

 

“The first thing we’ll be learning about is a man’s penis,” I said. My own was already hard from imagining all the things the two of us would be getting up to together. “It’s located at the bottom of his body, in the same location your vagina is at.”  
  
Charlotte nodded seriously. She looked like she wanted to be taking notes. Her eyes were glancing down to my crotch, and I wondered if she could tell how hard I already was. And if she could, I was sure there was no way she would know what that meant. Which just made all of this so much sweeter.

 

“Now, in certain circumstances a man’s penis can become erect. It grows in size and hardness, and darkens, due to increased blood getting pumped through it.” As I spoke, I undid my zipper and pulled my slacks down.

 

Charlotte raised her hand, even though we were the only two people in the room. I nodded at her, giving her permission to speak.

 

“And what are those circumstanceth?”

 

“There are a couple different ones. The main one, however, is because the man is aroused by something. For instance, a beautiful young girl.”

 

Charlotte flushed, and then flushed again as I pulled my dick out of my underwear. It felt good to grab it, but I was interested in something that felt a lot better than just my own hand rubbing myself. And I was certain I would get it, as Charlotte leaned in closer, mouth slightly open.

 

“Wow, thensei, it’th tho big,” she whispered. “Doethn’t it hurt?”

 

“Not at all,” I answered. “In fact, stimulation of an erect penis is one of the more pleasurable acts someone can do.” I paused for a moment. “You can touch it, if you would like.”

 

Nodding, Charlotte reached out, her dainty, pale hand dwarfed by my cock. She touched it gingerly at first, flinching back a bit at the heat and hardness. But then her features screwed up in an adorable look of determination and she grabbed my rod.

 

It felt nice to have somebody besides myself touch my dick. Especially since the cheerleading coach and recovered, and I didn’t have access to the cheer team anymore. Ganguro Girl was always willing to help, but she was usually so busy getting a nude tan (while, thankfully, doing her homework) that there was just no way I could get the kind of consistent satisfaction that I wanted. Sure, I could cut back to only fucking one student a day, but some things were just too much to ask of a man.

 

Charlotte’s hand barely reached halfway around my cock. Her small fingers felt nice, five lines pressing into my sensitive skin. My cock twitched in her grip. Charlotte giggled, a look of nervous fun appearing on her face.

 

“Thenthei, doeth it alwaws feel thith hard and warm?”

 

“No,” I said. “It’s like this because of you. And if you put both your hands on it, I’ll show you what else can happen because of you.”  
  
Earnestly nodding, Charlotte grabbed me with both hands. She looked up at me, waiting for instructions.

 

“Now, move your hands up and down. Squeeze down a bit, a bit more, that’s good.” I wondered how long Charlotte could maintain that grip. A girl her age couldn’t have much in the way of muscle. Oh well, even if her hands started cramping up, there were plenty of other ways to get my rocks off using her body. “Now start moving your hands up and down.”

 

Her hands around my dick felt exquisite. So small, and so soft. Gently rubbing up and down, going from the tip all the way down to the very base. I closed my eyes to better appreciate the feeling. Charlotte’s hands were just barely big enough to wrap around my cock, the tips of her fingers brushing each other as she slowly jacked me off.

 

“Thensei, I’m feeling hot,” Charlotte whined. “Is it okay if,” she blushed. Oh, this should be good. “If I unbutton my blouthe?” The lisp she only sometimes remembered to correct only made her cuter.

 

“By all means, feel free,” I said, generously waving my hand around.

 

The smile on my face died as she only undid the first button, not showing off all that much skin at all. I had been anticipating her doing them all, and letting me see her choice in bras. Oh well, that was sure to come sooner or later. And the way she was blushing so heavily at just doing the one button was cute enough.

 

I figured I would need at least two more buttons removed before I could get any cleavage from her. And there was obviously a lot of cleavage there. I was quite certain that Charlotte would be able to give me an amazing titfuck. Hell, I could stick my dick in from the front instead of coming up through the bottom, and my dick would still disappear in between her boobs.

 

“Now, after the appropriate stimulation, like what you’re doing,” I said, “the man will cum.” There was a questioning note in Charlotte’s eyes, so I continued. “That means semen, normally stored in the testicles,” I pointed those out, “will come shooting out of the head of the penis, from this slit here.”  
  
Charlotte nodded eagerly, taking all of this in. She raised her hand. I quickly acknowledged her question so she would get back to stroking my cock.

 

“How much themen comes out? And how do I know when it’th about to happen.”  
  
“It varies,” I said. “It is highly dependent on when the man last came. I haven’t in the past two days, so you are going to get quite a large load. As for how to tell when it will happen, you have to rely on the man to tell you. And on that note, I’m almost ready. Brace yourself.”  
  
Charlotte did more than brace herself. She leaned forward, her face alight with curiosity. It almost seemed a shame to cover those bright eyes with my thick cum. Not enough of a shame to stop me from doing so, of course.

 

I sighed in satisfaction as I came. My cock pulsed in Charlotte’s grip, and she actually let go of it. Not that it mattered, since I was already cumming. My balls emptied themselves as I came on Charlotte. I absolutely covered her small, perfect face, painting it with shot after shot of cum.

 

The way Charlotte reacted only turned me on more. She jerked back, but not far enough to escape my climax. I kept on pumping seed onto her, even reaching down to give my cock a few more strokes, making sure I got every last drop of cum out from my balls.

 

Finally, I ran dry, at least for the moment. Slumping down in my seat, I looked up at Charlotte. And what I saw made my cock twitch back to life again.

 

Cum was dripping down off of her face onto her school uniform. I could already see it spreading and soaking into the fabric. Obviously we’d have to get that off of her. But, more importantly, there was Charlotte’s face. Her cute, dainty face. The lower half of it was absolutely covered in cum. Cum on her lips, cum on her cheeks, cum dangling off of her chin, cum everywhere.

 

Reaching down, I ran a figner across her face. It came back with a healthy load of my cum, the off-white substance dripping from my fingers. Poking at her lips, I managed to slide it in before Charlotte knew what was happening.

 

“Come on, don’t make a mess,” I murmured, as she instinctively drew back. “Anyway, you need to know what cum tastes like just like you need to know what it feels and looks like.”  
  
The thought of getting _more knowledge_ was enough to get Charlotte to start licking my finger clean. And then, since I knew she hadn’t had anything to eat since lunch, the taste of it meant that she did a very thorough job of leaving my finger spick and span.

 

So that meant I wiped some more cum off of her face and offered it to her. And this time she opened her mouth, letting me easily put my digit in. I was already considering just how far she could open her mouth. She was young, but was that an excuse to not let her suck my cock? I didn’t think so.

 

Charlotte proved quite the dedicated cum-eater. After the first taste, she didn’t hesitate a bit to lick my fingers clean, sending every drop of my cum down into her stomach.

 

Even after cumming so soon, feeding my cum to an adorable, stacked girl got the blood pumping through me again. If I spent even a bit more time focusing on how unintentionally sexy Charlotte was, I doubted I would need much stimulation before I was cumming on her face again. But I kept myself, and my cock under control. I stayed only mostly-hard instead all of the way hard. And that was quite the feat, given how irresistible Charlotte was.

 

“What’s next then-“ Charlotte stopped and grimaced, the expression quite cute on her face. “What’s next, sensei?” Her efforts to sound, if not mature, at least not childish really were endearing.

 

“There are all sorts of things we still need to go over,” I said, wiping myself clean. “And over longer than just an hour after class. I think we’ll have to meet…” I quickly did some calculation in my head. Teacher meeting every Monday half an hour after class ended. Ganguro Girl always needed a firm reminder on Thursday or so. And there was no I could talk Charlotte’s parents into letting me keep her for more than an hour, so I’d have to take care of her right after school ended.

 

“Two days a week. How about Tuesday and Wednesday?”

 

“Yeth, thenthei,” Charlotte said, nodding in a far more serious manner than she could make look convincing. “Tho what do we do next?”

 

“Next, we examine the female body,” I said. Just the thought of that was enough to get me hard again. But I’d just have to deal with my erection for a bit while the two of us focused on Charlotte. “Do you need my help undressing?”  
  
“Um,” Charlotte stammered, looking up at me. “If you want to?”  
  
And I did want to. I wanted to feel Charlotte’s soft, pale, warm skin underneath my fingers. I wanted to see just how easy it would be to coax her into feeling the kind of pleasure that she had never felt before, and would want to feel again.

 

I knew I was a good teacher, since I was so dedicated to making learning fun for my students.

 

“Of course, Charlotte,” I said, smiling down at her. “Let’s get started, shall we?”

 

She nodded, the set of her face almost obscuring how nervous she was. Well, it was up to me to turn that fit of nerves into a pleasure so sublime that, hopefully, she even forgot her own name.

 

First things first, get rid of the vest in the school colors. Then the blouse, and I should get a good long look at the curves that had been tempting me for so long. I had expected Charlotte to remove her vest, but she just kept on looking up at me, her eyes wide and excited.

 

Keeping my own face blank, I reached down to her waist. Grabbing her vest, I pulled it up off of her. It was tight enough that her breasts bounced, since they had been slightly dragged up by the removal. I was sure I would get an even better jiggle soon.

 

I reached up and started undoing the buttons on her school uniform’s blouse. I took my time, since I didn’t want to rip any of them off. It really was so much more fun to undress a girl than to undress a guy. And I imagined Charlotte was quite used to having others undress her. Almost all the girls that came here were from rich enough families to afford a maid or two. And for Charlotte, especially, she was still at the age where even a parent would be expected to help her clumsy, unsure fingers properly dress herself.

 

All of which explained how she held so still for me, letting my fingers easily move down her body, undoing button after button. She did remove the blouse on her own, revealing the thin white t-shirt underneath it. The school put a lot of effort into trying to make sure that its students were modestly dressed. Not that it helped that much, given how large the chests were for almost all of them.

 

Part of me was still surprised that we even had a uniform Charlotte could fit in. Not only was she very short, she had a very big chest. Of course, the uniform she ended up wearing wasn’t a perfect fit. It was obviously straining to hold her breasts in, a sight that only got better as she removed her blouse.

 

Charlotte dropped her blouse, and I took a moment to admire the curves I was about to unveil. She really did have the most magnificent pair of breasts. I could already tell from the lines underneath her thin t-shirt that her bra was white, though I couldn’t tell how fancy it was. She was warm to the touch, and I intended to make her a lot warmer. Another shot of semen inside her should do the trick, I figured. That, or playing with her body until she experienced a chain orgasm. Either or would be fun to watch.

 

This time when I grabbed Charlotte’s clothing, I could feel the heat from her skin radiating through the t-shirt. When I looked up at her face, I had to smile. She had a huge blush on her cheeks, and she was staring down intently at my hands. I wondered if she could actually see them, or if her breasts were too big. If they were, I supposed I’d be helping her out by removing those stifling layers of clothing she called a t-shirt and a bra. Just another way I helped my students out.

 

Charlotte held her arms up in the air as I pulled the t-shirt off of her. And now there was only one more layer between me and those humongous breasts. And her bra did just as much to flatter her breasts as it did to conceal them. It wasn’t nearly as fancy or ornate as some of the girls in my class had, but the plain, unadorned white simplicity had a charm of its own. It spoke to Charlotte’s innocence, a lack of knowledge I was more than happy to turn around into pleasurable revelation.

 

And of course, in this, or any other bra that could possibly fit her, Charlotte displayed a lot of cleavage. And this bra wasn’t quite as modest as it had seemed at the first glance. That, or Charlotte was so well-endowed that no singular piece of fabric could truly hide her. I could tell that, even looking at her from the back, there would be breasts visible, spilling out to the sides, encased in white cotton walls.

 

I could only guess at how they would look outside of her bra. Well, guess and act on those guesses. It wasn’t as if Charlotte was going to stop me. In fact, I bet that, pretty soon, she would be begging me for more.

 

And it was time to get started on that begging. Through her bra, I started playing with her breasts. It wasn’t that hard to find her nipples, even through the modestly thick material of the bra. And Charlotte’s reaction when I did so was everything I could have hoped for.

 

My adorable blonde student almost jumped out of her skin as I pinched them. The look on her face was hard to describe. Shock, and newfound pleasure were the major components, with the pleasure gaining as I rubbed my thumbs over her nipples again.

 

“Breasts are a lot more sensitive on a woman than on a man,” I said, giving her yet another demonstration of just how sensitive they could be. “When a girl wants to make herself feel good, they are one of the major areas she can play with.”  
  
“Can, can I twy, thenthei?” Charlotte asked. Her voice quavered a bit.

 

“Once the lesson’s over,” I said. “For now, concentrate on how I’m making you feel and what I’m telling you.”  
  
Her nod seemed a bit more jerky than last time. The pleasure must be affecting her pretty strongly. It made me proud, as a teacher, to know what a good job I was doing with the students under my care.

 

As beautiful as Charlotte’s breasts looked in her bra, it would have to go. Reaching around behind her back, I unhooked the clasps keeping it closed. Charlotte held her arms out as I pulled it off her. I cast the bra aside, having eyes only for the truly wonderful pair of breasts now revealed to me.

 

They were huge. Not the absolute biggest I had ever seen, but that was only because of how small Charlotte was. Proportionally speaking, they were certainly the best pair of boobs I had ever laid eyes on.

 

Or hands. Seeing no reason to hesitate, I reached up, wrapping both my hands around one of her breasts. And I needed both hands to cover it. I couldn’t even begin to guess how stacked Charlotte would be in ten or fifteen years. Causing accidents as she walked down the street, most likely.

 

Well, the future could wait. Right now, I wanted to satisfy my curiosity on these breasts, and make Charlotte feel wonderful in the process. I started massaging those globes, feeling her breasts sink and shift around underneath my fingers. I didn’t use too much force, of course. Her pleasure was one of the objectives here. But I made sure the sensations she was feeling were utterly undeniable.

 

“Thenthei…” Charlotte said quietly. Her eyes were fixed on her chest, as my fingers ran over every inch of her large mounds. Her whisper sounded like liquid sex, and I was sure she had no idea of the effect it had on me.

 

It was like a billion warm feet marching up my spine. That soft voice, those wide eyes, these amazing breasts, oh, it was almost too much. She was such a lovely girl and she was getting me excited so soon after my orgasm.

 

I had to stop as a bolt of arousal shot through me. And then I stopped again, because Charlotte’s breasts deserved a proper amount of attention. They were magnificent. I could get some relief of my own once Charlotte’s breasts were properly attended to.

 

I wondered if Charlotte was sensitive enough to cum from her breasts getting toyed with. They were certainly large enough. And I knew some of her classmates could. Ganguro Girl, at least. The experiment to see if vibrators taped to her nipples helped her study had ended in failure, but it had been fun doing the study. Especially with the punishment I assigned her for every question wrong.

 

But I certainly wouldn’t be doing that to Charlotte. She was much too delicate for me to hook up to a bunch of sex toys. No, instead I would be using my fingers, and occasionally my tongue and lips, to coax orgasm after orgasm as I undressed her.

 

And I thought I had already made a good start on her first orgasm. There was red spread across her cheeks, and her lips were slightly parted. Her chest was heaving, although I had to admit that my own ministrations were causing part of that.

 

Now that Charlotte’s top half was undressed, it was time for the bottom. And there was far less to do down there. Which was good, since I wasn’t sure how much longer I could hold myself back. Charlotte’s body and mind were driving me to distraction, and I needed some relief. It would be very embarrassing, after all, to cum on her stockings or the like, when her sweet, curvy body was hidden underneath just a few, easily removed layers.

 

Her shoes were first. I was very quick with them, quickly untying them and tossing them aside. Shoes were shoes, unless they were high heels. Not something I was interested in.

 

Next was the school skirt. It was a lot more modest on her than on some of the girls. Ganguro Girl (again) wore her skirt quite short. And had even cut a slit in the sides to better show off her tanned thighs. I had spanked her for destroying school property, of course. And then fucked her in the ass.

 

But I doubted anal was something I would be introducing to Charlotte today. Well, probably not. She would have to be an even quicker learner than I thought for us to have time to do that.

 

I unclasped the skirt and pulled it down. By now Charlotte was fidgeting quite a bit, looking to one side and blushing. Her fingers were playing with each other, as well as brushing past her breasts. I smiled. Maybe we could end today with Charlotte demonstrating her newfound knowledge by masturbating.

 

Charlotte stepped out of her skirt and I could properly admire her panties. They were not a matching pair with her bra. Instead, there was a small red ribbon at the top. They looked cute on her. And I could already tell how much she was being affected by my attention. White was not a good color for hiding stains, and there was a large damp spot in the middle of her panties.

 

I put my finger against it and pressed up. That got quite the reaction. Charlotte gasped, her eyes wide as I felt the squish as her damp panties pressed against her wet folds.

 

“As you can see, a woman’s vagina can be even more sensitive than her breasts. It also produces a fluid when she aroused to help with the insertion of a penis or other things, such as fingers or adult toys.”  
  
As I talked, I kept on rubbing Charlotte’s pussy. I was looking for her clit, which was sure to put all her other reactions to shame. And even if I couldn’t find it, I was still making Charlotte feel good.

 

Very good, in fact. As I kept on rubbing, her body stiffened. Looking up at her face, I saw her jaw fall open and a thin, wordless cry escape her plump lips. From the way she got even wetter, I could guess what was happening.

 

“And that is the female orgasm,” I said, slowing down my rubbing. “It can be quite intense, and, unlike the male orgasm, a woman is usually ready for more stimulation within only a few minutes.”

 

“Yes, thenthei,” Charlotte said dazedly. While her mind might be out of it, her body wanted more, grinding her hips forward against my fingers.

 

I smiled. Everything so far was turning out wonderfully. I was certain that Charlotte was ready for her final lesson by now. I would just need to do a few final things.

 

One of those things was getting her panties off of her. Easy enough to do, I just slid them down her legs. For the first few inches, a string of arousal connected her panties to her skin, before snapping. I smiled at the sight. Her crotch was a mess, all shiny with the arousal that her panties had kept trapped, rubbing against her skin.

 

Charlotte stepped out of her panties just like she had with her skirt. And now she was fully naked. Well, naked enough for my tastes. I left Charlotte’s pristinely white stockings on. They didn’t hide anything I was interested in, and, in fact, made her look even cuter.

 

I ran my hands up her legs, smiling as she shivered at the touch. By now she had mostly recovered from her very first orgasm. She looked down at me, her lips silently moving as she tried to phrase a question.

 

“Th- sensei?” Her voice wavered.

 

“Yes, Charlotte?” I asked, keeping my hands on her bare hips.

 

“You, you said that girlth put penth- penises,” she very carefully enunciated that, “inthide them. Doesn’t that huwt?” From the way she looked to the side, before back at me, and then down to my crotch, and then to the side again, she was trying to decide how much pain would be too much pain.

 

“Only at first, and then only a bit,” I said. “But if it’s done well, the pleasure consistently outweighs the pain. Would you like to try?” On the inside, I was on the edge of my seat. _Say yes. Come on, say yes_.

 

“Well… maybe?” Charlotte said bashfully. “Just a bit at least?”

 

“Of course,” I said, cheering like mad internally. “Come here.”  
  
I scooped her up and carried her over to my desk. Sitting down on my chair, I left her on my lap, facing me. It was a good thing she was so tiny. Somebody with a more adult body, and with boobs that size, wouldn’t have been able to fit, at least not close enough for me to get my cock inside them.

 

I undid my own shirt, letting her stare at the muscled upper body of a man in his late twenties. I had no idea if that did anything for her, but it did let me cool off. Looking down at Charlotte, I shook my head. She was quite the mixture between innocent and lewd right now. Her body, of course, belonged to a girl who loved sex and would always need more of it. But her face, and body language, was that of a young girl who was just starting to experiment with new, strange pleasures. While I probably wouldn’t have time to show her all the kinds of fun two people could have together, I could certainly help get her accustomed to some of them.

 

My cock was quite erect, and was standing up in between her thighs. With a huge effort of will, I didn’t touch myself, or bring Charlotte down onto my dick. Instead, I kept on playing with her body, letting her experience more and more pleasure as I ran my hands over her body, pinching and caressing.

 

Charlotte made attempts, now and then, to speak. But she found it harder and harder to string words together as I brought her body to another orgasm. This time, she fell forward, arms wrapping around me in a hug. Or trying to, at least. I could feel her hands on each shoulder blade, and not getting and closer together.

 

When I pushed her back, it was obvious she was still recovering from the orgasm. Her eyes were fogged, looking past me at some fixed point in the distance. Her lips were parted even wider. Quite the invitation for a blowjob, if her pussy wasn’t already on display.

 

Looking down, I nodded in approval. It was a good thing my seat was easy to wipe clean, because there was a _lot_ of femcum on it, and soaking into my pants. Charlotte was obviously having a very good time indeed. And I was intent on giving her an even better time.

 

I reached underneath her and extended one finger. I slowly, carefully prodded at the entrance between her lower lips. My finger was almost instantly covered in her arousal, but I kept on going. I could enjoy the sight of her licking my fingers clean of her juices later. Right now, I had to make sure that she really was ready for the next bit.

 

The tip of my finger slid in easily enough. It was still tight, with a lot of pressure squeezing down around me. That was concerning. I was planning to insert something a lot longer and thicker than my finger into Charlotte, and I would need her loosened up for that.

 

I wiggled my finger around, as much as I could. I wasn’t moving very fast, but it was more than quick enough for Charlotte. She gasped and squirmed on top of me as I fingered her. She looked up at me with wide eyes that only stoked my lust higher.

 

“Thenthei, what are you doing? It, it feels-oh!”

 

A carefully timed rub of her clit distracted her. As she jumped, I kept on loosening her up, paying attention to both the inside and outside of her body. Slowly my finger sank in enough, and could move around enough, that I was satisfied. Time for the next, far more pleasurable step.

 

Withdrawing my finger, I absent-mindingly wiped it clean on the inside of Charlotte’s thigh. As I did so, my forearm brushed against my cock. I shivered at the bolt of sensation that shot through me. I was going to need a lot more than an accidental brush, real soon.

 

“Charlotte?” I waited for a few seconds. “Charlotte?”  
  
“Huh? I, I mean, yes, thenthei?” Her gaze focused back on me, comprehension once again returning.

 

“I’m going to show you how a man and a woman have sex now, okay? Tell me if anything hurts, or if you have questions about what’s happening. This is to help you learn, after all.” I kept a very straight face as I said that.

 

“Okay!” she squeaked, her face screwed up. Obviously the mention of pain had put her on edge. I’d just have to show her that her worries were far worse than the actual thing would be.

 

Grabbing her, I lifted Charlotte up and tugged her closer. Her breasts pillowed against me. The feel of them squishing against my chest was quite nice, and I cast an appreciative eye at them as some more cleavage formed. And then I lowered her down, onto my rod.

 

Surprisingly enough, I slipped inside her on the very first go. She was just as warm and wet as I would have expected. And even tighter than I had thought she would be. It wasn’t the tightness of the cheerleader squad, where they had trained their muscles to be able to, well, cheer better, but also squeeze my dick as a welcome side effect. No, this was the tightness of a pussy that had never had anything inside it before. I was momentarily reminded of Aria as I slid Charlotte slowly down onto me.

 

And it had to be slow. Charlotte was much too tight for anything else to be an option. For all that she was very wet, her walls only reluctantly parted before me. Looking up at her face, I frowned. She was obviously trying to keep discomfort off of it. I stopped, my cock only a few inches inside her.

 

“How are you feeling, Charlotte?” I asked.

 

“It _hurts_ , thenthei,” Charlotte said, a note of discomfort in her voice. “It feelth kind of good, but it hurts too.”

 

“Don’t worry,” I said, stroking her hair. “Soon, the pain will pass, and you’ll feel all the goodness with none of the pain.” She looked at me skeptically. “Just a bit more pain, and you’ll be past it.”  
  
“Okay…” Charlotte said, obviously starting to have second thoughts about all this.

 

To help take her mind off of that, I started fucking her again. Slowly lowering her down, I had to stop almost immediately. My cock was pressing against something. It took absolutely no imagination to guess what it was, especially when Charlotte winced.

 

Well, what do you know? Charlotte was still a virgin. Not that I had expected anything else, of course. Even roughly half of the girls in my class were. (When they started the school year, at least. I took pride in reducing that percentage considerably by the time they moved up to the next grade.)

 

I was pressed against her hymen. A pity she hadn’t broken it playing earlier. Now, I was sadly aware that I was going to have to hurt her a bit. Still, at least I could minimize the pain.

 

“Now, it’s going to hurt a bit, but it will all be better soon. Okay?” I asked, tucking a blonde lock of hair behind her ear.

 

“Huh? No, no-!”

 

Even as Charlotte started fretting, I pulled her down. My other hand was rubbing her clit, trying to get as much pleasure into her as quickly as possible. I could feel the small barrier of flesh tear as I pulled Charlotte past it, anchoring her deeper onto my cock.

 

Charlotte cried out, and I stopped as soon as I was past the hymen. I waited for the pain to pass, and for her to come to terms with my cock being even deeper inside her. After a few minutes, I slowly started pulling her down again, keeping my free hand playing with her, showing her all the other kinds of pleasure possible.

 

By the time I brought Charlotte down as far as she could go, she had stopped sniffling. In fact, her pussy seemed even wetter than it had before as I filled as much of her up with my rod as I could. There was still quite a bit of my cock poking out of her, but that was to be expected with someone of her small stature.

 

“How are you feeling now?” I whispered into her ear. She was panting pretty heavily, doing interesting things to her chest.

 

“Better,” she murmured, forgetting my title. “It huwt weally badly,” she turned her face to better pout at me, “but I feel better now.”

 

“Good girl,” I said, patting the top of her head. “Now, you won’t ever have to feel that kind of pain again.” She brightened at that. “In fact, vaginal sex should be mostly pleasure from now on, especially if you’re as aroused as you are now.”  
  
That cheered her up. A smile appeared on her face, and it grew and grew as I started to really, truly, fuck her. I was mindful of how much cock she could take, but that was no excuse not to have a rapid enough pace to make the both of us feel good.

 

Honestly, I came far sooner than I would have preferred to. But who could blame me? Charlotte had a _tight_ , wet, hot pussy. It was probably beyond any man to last too long inside her, especially with the joy of getting to deflower her thrown into the mix.

 

“Now, Charlotte,” I said, stringing my words together quicker than was probably ideal. “I’m about to have another orgasm inside you. This is what both our bodies were designed to do, and should feel pleasurable for the both of us.”

 

“Okay?” Charlotte said, a slight hint of nervousness written on her face. Obviously she was remembering just how much I had cum on her face, and how full she was already feeling.

 

“All you need to do is-“ I cut myself off. I was cumming, and there was no time for words.

 

And it felt so good to cum inside Charlotte’s virgin pussy. It was like she was milking my cock with her tightness, coaxing another huge load out of me to paint her pussy white. I threw my head back and groaned through clenched teeth as I felt my cock pulse inside her.

 

My entire body twitched as I came. I could feel my cum boiling up out of my balls, getting pumped deep into Charlotte. And it felt so good. It was like a knot of tension inside my body had been severed, releasing me and filling Charlotte up with my seed.

 

It was quite the experience for Charlotte, too. Her eyes shot wide open as I came inside her, filling her to the brim with my cum. She made quiet, strangled sounds as I pumped her full of semen, as she experienced getting her very first load of cum.

 

My hands on her body could feel Charlotte trembling, the muscles underneath her soft, flawless skin trembling as she came. And my dick could feel it too, her stretched walls trying to clamp down on the cum and cock filling her. It was such a wonderful sensation, and would have driven me over the edge if I hadn’t already passed my limits.

 

My orgasm seemed to last longer than normal, though I was sure most of that was just me properly enjoying the sensation of getting to cum inside a virgin. But I had still pumped a lot more cum into Charlotte than was normal for an orgasm. I hoped I wasn’t giving her unrealistic expectations of what to anticipate in the future.

 

Even though Charlotte’s pussy was warm and wet, I could still feel myself shrinking inside her. It was just as well, I supposed. If I was still hard, I didn’t think I would have been able to stop myself from fucking her again, and it looked like Charlotte was down for the count.

 

Her eyes, normally so bright and questioning, were glazed over (and I hadn’t even given her a facial!), staring at something only she could see. Her lips were curved upward in a big smile as she slowly but inevitably fell forward. I caught her and guided her the rest of the way down, ending with her pressed against my chest.

 

I could feel my cum seeping out of her pussy, and hoped that her first time really had been amazing. A girl’s always should be, in my opinion. That was one of the many reasons I had for doing my best to deflower as many of the girls in my class as I could.

 

Charlotte was collapsed against me. I could feel her small, soft body pressed against my torso, and even felt her breath puffing against my shoulder as she recovered. I wrapped my arms around her in a hug, giving her some comfort, and keeping her pressed against me. This was a big moment for her, and I was sure she needed all the support she could get.

 

After a while, Charlotte started stirring. I drew her back a bit so I could look down at her face. She was staring up at me, eyes wide and cheeks red. She was obviously still recovering from her orgasm, her breath coming in short pants.

 

“How are you feeling, Charlotte?” I asked, running a hand down the side of her face.

 

“Amawzing, thenthei,” she lisped, slightly swaying from side to side. “Ith it alwaws like thith?”

 

I chuckled, patting her blonde curls.

 

“Ideally! It depends on how a lot of things, but you should never settle for somebody second rate.” She nodded thoughtfully. I could see the sharp mind that had gotten her into my class at such a young age starting to turn. “And I’m sure you’ll have the chance to compare experiences later, when we continue our lessons.” I reached down and picked her up, moving her off my lap.

 

“But now it’s time to clean up and get dressed. I’m sure your parents are waiting for you to get home.”

 

Maybe fifteen minutes later, the two of us were leaving my classroom. Charlotte insisted in holding my hand as we left, literally skipping with joy. The smile on her face was as bright as a searchlight, and I wondered what she was going to tell anyone who asked why she was so happy. Not that that mattered that much. I knew what the principal, for instance, did to girls sent to see her.

 

“Thenthei?” Charlotte asked, an odd mix of happiness and nervousness appearing on her face.

 

“Yes?” I asked, smiling down at her.

 

“I’m going to be your wife, okay?” She looked up with an absolutely adorable look of determination on her features. And she had even managed to enunciate each word perfectly.

 

I almost laughed. In fact, I did, though I kept enough control for it to be a chuckle instead of a guffaw. Where did kids come up with these ideas?

 

“Sure thing,” I said, ruffling her curls again. There was just something so fun about playing with those blonde locks. “But we’ll have to wait until you’re old enough, all right?”  
  
Charlotte nodded, seeming a bit dejected. My next bit should cheer her up. It certainly made me happier.

 

“But until then, we can have lots and lots of sex as I teach you, okay?”  
  
Charlotte’s disappointment entirely disappeared. She clapped her hands together, only remembering to let go of mine at the last second. She even twirled around, making her skirt fly up a bit. She turned back to face me, a look of joy on her face.

 

“Rwelly? Oh, thank you, thenthei! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She was one step short of doing a jig in the hallway. And I even thought that a lot of her happiness was over the marriage bit instead of getting to have more sex.

 

I smiled. She really was too cute.

* * *


End file.
